This is Me
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Edward y Bella son novios. Edward es un aspirante a actor. ¿Qué sucede cuando Edward recibe el papel para un gran éxito, con hermosas coestrellas y largas horas? ¿Sobrevivirá su amor? ¿O la fama los separará? Todos humanos.
1. Capítulo 1

**Esta historia pertenece a Fall Down Again Bella y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 1:**

**BPOV**

"Edward Anthony Cullen. Estarás bien," le aseguré por milésima vez en los últimos diez minutos. Siempre era así antes de las audiciones. Se pone tenso y nervioso, asegura que es un horrible actor y nunca nadie lo contrata.

"Pero, ¿Qué si lo arruino de nuevo Bella?" preguntó, su voz desesperada. Estaba caminando frente a mí, dando unos pasos, girando y volviendo a caminar. Me estaba comenzando a marear. Me puse de pie, parándome frente a él, bloqueando su paso. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, recargando mi barbilla en su pecho, mirándolo. Él envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos, presionándome contra él más. Parecía calmarse ante mi toque.

"No lo vas a arruinar Edward," le dije, mi voz firme y llena de confianza. "Eres un actor maravilloso. Sabes cada una de tus líneas. Eres perfecto para este papel." Suspiró, profundo y despacio.

"Te amo Bella," susurró, presionando sus labios con los míos.

"También te amo," le contesté.

"¿Edward Cullen?" una voz profesional llamó desde la otra habitación. Edward se tensó en mis brazos.

"Aquí," contestó, instantáneamente alejándose de mí y caminando hacia donde lo llamaban. Antes de entrar se giró y yo le formé con mis labios un '_buena suerte'_. Me sonrió de vuelta, mi sonrisa torcida favorita, la que tenía reservada únicamente para mí.

Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de de la vista, me senté de nuevo en la incómoda silla de plástico, subiendo las rodillas y recargando la cabeza en mis manos. Honestamente, estas audiciones son estresantes tanto para mí como para Edward.

Edward estaba adicionando para una comedia romántica, una que se suponía que saldría este verano. Era una típica historia para niñas. Básicamente, un chico (esperemos que Edward) se enamora de la chica popular. Pide ayuda a su amiga impopular para ganar el corazón de la chica popular, pero termina enamorándose de su impopular amiga. Entonces se besan en medio del atardecer en la playa, con las olas rompiendo en la orilla detrás de ellos. El fin.

Edward y yo habíamos estado practicando las líneas desde que recibimos el guión hace dos semanas. Había audicionado contra miles, o quizá millones de chicos. Pero milagrosamente a él lo llamaron, solo uno de cincuenta. Y de ahí iban a escoger al hombre perfecto.

La clásica chica popular iba a ser actuada por Tanya Denali. Increíblemente hermosa, increíblemente famosa i increíblemente loca. Siempre se encuentra en los tabloides por algún escándalo, la gente la adora como si fuera Dios. Honestamente no entiendo porque. Claro, es bonita, cabello rubio rojizo, ojos azules, cuerpo perfecto. Pero es tan falsa. Nariz falsa, barbilla falsa, senos falsos. Y aparentemente, una completa perra cuando trabajas con ella.

La chica impopular iba a ser actuada por una chica llamada Rosalie Hale. Aparentemente, es nueva, como Edward. Pero es hermosa, naturalmente, no como Tanya la falsa. Tiene cabello rubio natural y nada de cirugías plásticas introducidas en su cuerpo. Y, podría ser una perra, pero lo dudo. Se ve muy amable y linda, eso es lo que hacen parecer en los medios.

Mi celular sonó ruidosamente, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Lo tomé y chequé el identificador de llamadas. Era mi mejor amiga, la hermana gemela de Edward, Alice.

"¿Hola?" contesté suavemente.

"¿Cómo va todo Bella?" preguntó con tono tenso.

"No lo sé. Aun sigue ahí. Esperemos que sea algo bueno," susurré. Escuché a Alice suspirar del otro lado.

"Espero que reciba este papel. No creo que soporte otro rechazo como la última vez." Ambas nos quedamos en silencio, recordando la última vez que Edward recibió un rechazo.

Había diez actores audicionando para el papel principal en una película de suspenso. Edward estaba muy cerca de ser elegido. Le dijeron que había un 90% de que fuera elegido. Pero entonces llegó algún actor de moda y decidió tomar el papel. Claro, los productores, queriendo publicidad, le dieron el papel instantáneamente.

Edward se refugió en su habitación por un total de 24 horas, asustándome de muerte. Salió; asegurando que no tenía talento, queriendo darse por vencido en la actuación de una vez. Alice y yo arreglamos llevarlo a otra audición. Y aquí estábamos, una semanas después, rezando por que Edward no fuera rechazado de nuevo.

"También lo espero Alice," dije eventualmente. "No lo quiero ver lastimado de nuevo. Es una actor asombroso."

"Lo sé. Confía en mí, siempre lograba convencer a Carlisle y a Esme de que Emmett o yo habíamos coloreado las paredes, o quebrado el jarrón favorito," Emmett era el hermano mayor de Edward, por un año.

"Pero siempre eran tú y Emmett. ¿No es cierto?" apunté.

"Bueno…sí. ¡Pero no tenía que actuar tan dramático!" lloriqueó. Me reí. Vi la perilla girar.

"Me tengo que ir. Ya viene. ¡Adiós Alice!" canturrié, colgando rápidamente. Vi a Edward saliendo, estrechando manos con alguien y sonriendo. Buena señal. Pero podía solo estar siendo amable. Me puse de pie ansiosa, pero manteniendo mi distancia. Había sido educada lo suficiente para no interrumpir. El hombre y Edward dijeron adiós y él vino a mí, su cara cambiando a mi sonrisa, la que amaba tanto. Dijo que la reservaba para mí. Siempre que digo algo que lo sorprende o siempre que me ve, sonríe con esa sonrisa. Pero nunca les sonríe a otras personas de esa manera. Es toda mía.

"¡Bella!" dijo emocionado, corriendo hacia mí y tomándome abrazándome por la cintura, me cargó y me dio vueltas teatralmente. Este era una muy buena señal.

"¡Les encantaste!" adiviné.

"¡Sí! ¡Dijeron que era justo lo que estaban buscando!" estaba positivamente brillando, sus palabras llenas de sincero entusiasmo. Podía sentir su felicidad envolviéndome y mi estúpida sonrisa no dejaba mi rostro.

"¡Eso es increíble Edward!" dije apasionadamente. Se rió, besándome con ganas. Lo besé de vuelta con tanta urgencia como él.

"Un no tengo garantizado en papel," dijo, su tono volviéndose serio abruptamente. "Dijeron que estaban casi seguros de que me elegirían, que soy lo mejor que han visto hasta ahora, pero aun falta un chico por audicionar. Les di mi teléfono y ellos me van a llamar."

"Eso sigue siendo bueno Edward," dije, tratando de mantener el optimismo. Edward tenía talento. Sin mencionar su buena apariencia. Con su rebelde cabello color bronce, su cuerpo esculpido perfectamente y ojos esmeralda, era mortalmente hermoso. Y de alguna manera era mío.

_Flashback_

"_Hola Bella." Dijo Edward. Había estado enamorada de él desde hacía años. Es decir, desde que tenía ocho. Pero siempre había sido la mejor amiga de Alice, mientras que él salía con Emmett y sus amigos. Siempre que dormía en casa de Alice, lo veía con shorts, su pecho desnudo y mi corazón se quedaba atorado en mi garganta. Estaba loca por un chico que ni siquiera sabía que existía._

"_¿Sí?" pregunté, tratando (y fallando) de sonar calmada. Estaba sorprendida de que me estuviera hablando a mí. Fue hace dos años, cuando teníamos 16, y Edward y yo apenad hablábamos, a excepción de unas ocasiones cuando Alice estaba en su habitación o algo, o cuando contestaba el teléfono. Y ahora ambos estábamos en la cocina. Traía puestos unos pantalones para hacer ejercicio, me acababa de levantar de una piyamada. Alice estaba tomando un baño y yo bajé a desayunar sola, encontrando a Edward sentado en la mesa de la cocina._

"_Sé que no hablamos mucho," sonaba culpable y triste por ese hecho. "Y lo siento pero… siempre me pone tan nervioso hablar contigo. Eres tan hermosa, pero siempre has sido la amiga de Alice, no mía. Y de verdad me gustas." Pareció dejar salir una bocanada de aire. Honestamente no sabía qué decir. Estaba paralizada por no decir más. Aquí estaba, pensando en el largo tiempo en el que pensé que Edward no sabía que existía. Pero todo el tiempo, había estado muy nervioso para hablarme._

"_Es decir, entiendo que realmente no me conozcas, aparte de lo que sea que Alice te haya dicho. Y probablemente más de la mitad sea mentira," estaba trabándose un poco mientras yo no hablaba. "Pero siempre me has gustado Bella, desde la primera vez que Alice te trajo aquí. Es solo que había estado muy asustado para hablar contigo. Y de verdad lamento eso." Aun no podía averiguar cómo mover mis labios, para decirle que me sentía de la misma manera._

"_Um…lo entiendo," dijo finalmente, decepcionado. "Podemos solamente…quedarnos como amigos." Y se giró para marcharse, sus hombros caídos tristemente, mejillas rojas. Y finalmente encontré mi voz._

"_¡Edward!" lo llamé. Se giró y casi le salto encima. Presioné mis labios con los suyos con una pasión que no podía entender. Aquí estaba el chico que había admirado por tanto tiempo. Y él me quería._

_Pareció sorprendido al principio y se tensó. Pero un momento después, comenzó a besarme de vuelta, sus dedos enterrándose en mi cabello. Me presionó contra la cocineta y me subí para estar a su nivel. Edward es unas pulgadas más alto que yo y era más fácil de esa manera. Puse mis brazos en su cuello, juntándolo más a mí, abriendo mi boca para permitir profundizar el beso._

"_¡¿DESDE HACE CUÁNTO TIEMPO ESTO HABÍA ESTADO PASANDO SIN DECIRME?!" Alice gritó desde la puerta. Edward y yo nos separamos, nuestras mejillas se sonrojaron y nuestros labios rojos por besarnos. Alice estaba parada en el marco de la puerta con jeans y una linda blusa, sus manos en su pequeña cadera, su cabello seguía mojado por la ducha. Nos miró a ambos._

"_Um…como hace cinco minutos." Contesté sincerament._

"_Entonces esperen. Entré para encontrarlos a ustedes dos besándose apasionadamente en nuestra cocina. Y me dices que están juntos desde… ¿hace cinco minutos?" Alice dijo son creer. "Es decir noté que Bella siempre había estado enamorada de Edward y que Edward veía a Bella cuando venía…¡Pero creí que uno de ustedes me contaría antes de venir a tirarse al otro en medio de nuestro hogar!"_

"_¡Alice!" Edward y yo exclamamos al mismo tiempo. Ella solo rodó los ojos._

"_Voy a secar mi cabello. Cuando vuelva no quiero ver a mi hermano y a mi mejor amiga besándose." Sus ojos brillaron malévolamente. "Lo que hagan mientras vuelvo depende de ustedes. ¡Diviértanse!" Y con eso, salió de ahí y subió al segundo piso, dejándonos a Edward y a mí deslumbrados. Me giré hacia él unos minutos después._

"_Es cierto, sabes," suspiré._

"_¿Qué cosa?"_

"_Que siempre había estado enamorada de ti. Desde que éramos niños. Siempre creí que no me notabas," admití. Edward me miró sin creerme._

"_Bella he querido hablar contigo por años. Y me refiero a hablarte de verdad, no solo de la escuela o de Alice. Pero siempre creí que tú no me notabas," admitió, riendo. Fue la primera vez que me mostró su sonrisa torcida especial. Me uní a sus risas, y ambos nos reímos hasta que Alice regresó, mirándonos confundida, pero satisfecha._

_Final del Flashback._

"Creo que no hay nada más que podamos hacer más que esperar por la llamada," Edward suspiró y manejó de vuelta a su casa, escuchando música clásica. Algunas eran composiciones de Edward, otras eran de compositores famosos. Edward siempre escuchaba música clásica antes de las audiciones. _Siempre_. Dice que lo tranquilizan.

Una vez que estuvimos de vuelta en su casa, me llevó adentro, directo a su habitación. Saludé a Alice con la mano, quien estaba sentada en las escaleras, mirando ansiosa. Le guiñé un ojo para dejarle saber que les gustó. Gritó emocionada.

Caminamos a la habitación de Edward e instantáneamente prendió su estéreo, poniendo más música clásica. Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Abrió sus brazos, invitándome a unírmele. Me deslicé hacia sus brazos, ambos acurrucados en la cama.

No hablamos. Solo nos sostuvimos el uno al otro, escuchando la música y esperando por la llamada. Eran momentos como estos los que más amaba. No se dijo ninguna palabra, solo el amor irradiaba de nosotros. Todo estaba bien por el momento, no audiciones o tarea para preocuparnos. Solo él y yo, nosotros contra el mundo, para siempre.

**Aquí de nuevo con otra traducción, la verdad es que desde la primera vez que la leí me enamoré de esta historia. Como algunos sabrán es de la misma escritora de That Damn Sexy Crooked Smile, otra traducción que hice. Son solo 12 capítulos, pero son largos, al menos para mí jeje. Bueno, espero que les guste y dejen un comentario.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Esta historia pertenece a Fall Down Again Bella y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 2:**

**BPOV**

"¿Hola?" Edward contestó frenéticamente el teléfono, casi tirándolo por sus sudosas palmas. "Él habla." Escuchó atentamente por un momento, su expresión no cambió para nada. "Entonces eso significa que…" se quedó callado mientras la otra persona terminaba su frase. "Muy bien. Sí. Nos vemos entonces señor. Adiós." Colgó el teléfono.

"¿Y bien?" demandé. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"¡Tengo el papel!" anunció. Dejé salir un grito de emoción y salté a sus brazos. Rió, girándome alrededor una vez y me besó alegremente.

"¡Eso es increíble Edward!"

"No puedo creerlo," dijo emocionado. "Dicen que soy la nueva cara que necesitan para esta película y que será genial con las coestrellas." Sonaba como Alice cuando se emocionaba.

"¡Oh Edward estoy tan orgullosa de ti!"

"No hubiera podido hacerlo sin ti Bella. O Alice. Si ustedes no me hubieran llevado a esa audición no aparecería en esta película," dijo agradecidamente, tomándome y besándome. Envolví su cintura con mis piernas mientras me sostenía, profundizando el beso. Podía sentir su sonrisa en mis labios.

"¡Obtuviste el papel!" El grito de Alice era cien por ciento seguro. Edward y yo nos separamos y bajé mis pies al suelo. Entró en la habitación, muy rápido.

"Sí, lo conseguí." Edward contestó. Alice saltó sobre él, mandándolo hacia atrás ligeramente.

"¡Eso es increíble! Te dije que lo conseguirías ¿no es cierto? Cuando te fuiste a las audiciones te dije que tenía un buen presentimiento sobre este," dijo orgullosamente. Se hizo un paso para atrás, estirando su cuello para mirarlo.

"Sí es cierto Alice," Edward contestó secamente, su magnífica sonrisa nunca abandonó su cara. Y era verdad. El día que Edward fue a las audiciones Alice dijo que obtendría el papel. Claro, creímos que solo estaba intentando darle confianza, pero terminó siendo verdad. Como siempre.

"Entonces, ¿Cuándo comienzan a grabar?" preguntó animadamente. Me giré hacia él.

"La próxima semana. Me dijeron que tomaría todo el verano filmar y saldría en noviembre," dijo él. "El director es un experto, así que no debe tomarle mucho tiempo organizar todo."

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" pregunté curiosamente.

"Jonathan Stevens," contestó rápidamente. Jadeé. Jonathan Stevens es uno de los nombres más aclamados en el mundo de las películas. Había comenzado las carreras de incontables celebridades. Incluyendo a la señorita Tanya Denali. Y esperemos que también al señor Edward Cullen.

"¡Eso es genial!" Alice y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo. Después explotamos en risas.

"Dijo que quería que…" Edward comenzó pero fue interrumpido por su teléfono.

"¿Hola?" contestó, sus ceño se frunció por la confusión. "Oh, hola" su rostro se iluminó.

"¿Quién es?" Alice preguntó curiosa.

"Si creo que definitivamente deberíamos. Sería grandioso conocerte antes de comenzar a filmar."

"¿Es Tanya?" Alice preguntó molesta. Edward negó con la cabeza.

"¿Rosalie?" pregunté. Él asintió.

"Sí," se giró hacia mí y me regaló una sonrisa torcida. "¿Te molesta si llevo a mi novia?" sonreí agradecidamente por pensar en mí. "Genial. Sí. Te veré en, como media hora. Adiós." Alice de pronto corrió de la habitación, brincando emocionadamente. La seguí por curiosidad antes de girarme hacia Edward.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunté instantáneamente.

"Seattle. Rosalie quiere conocernos y vamos quiere cenar conmigo y con Tanya. Ella llevará a su novio así que dijo que estaba bien que fueras conmigo," dijo con otra sonrisa.

"¡No tengo nada para ponerme!" exclamé nerviosamente. Traía puestos unos jeans y una playera, definitivamente no era un atuendo apropiado para cenar con celebridades.

"¡Si lo tienes!" Alice gorjeó, corriendo de vuelta a la habitación. Me pasó un vestido gris. "De nada."

"¡Gracias Alice!" al menos ahora sabía a donde había ido. Me giré hacia Edward. "Solo déjame me cambio y nos vamos." Asintió y deposité un beso en sus labios antes de ir al baño a cambiarme.

El vestido era gris con cuello de tortuga y manga corta. Caía una pulgada o un poco más de mis rodillas y la falda tenía tablones. Era justo mi talla y moldeaba mis curvas perfectamente. Mi cabello ya estaba suelto y liso así que no lo peiné más.

Me apresuré a salir del baño, corrí pasando por Emmett. Me miró y soltó una carcajada estudiándome.

"¿Tienes prisa Bella?" se rió.

"¡Sí, Edward obtuvo el papel en la película!" murmuré rápidamente. La cara de Emmett se iluminó.

"¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!"

"¡Lo sé! Vamos a cenar para conocer a sus coestrellas," le expliqué. "Así que me tengo que ir. ¡Adiós Em!" corrí al volvo de Edward, donde se encontraba él sentado, prendió el motor impacientemente. Me deslicé al lugar del pasajero y arrancó en el momento en el que cerré la puerta.

"Paciencia," le advertí. Me lanzó una sonrisa apenada.

"Lo siento amor. Es solo que estoy muy ansioso. ¿Qué si no les gusto?" me preguntó, su cara se transformó en una máscara de preocupación.

"¡Te amarán!" le dije instantáneamente. "Eres dulce, amable, divertido y un perfecto caballero. Te amarán," tamborileó nerviosamente con sus dedos, prendió la radio y pronto la música clásica inundó el carro. Debía estar muy nervioso para escuchar música clásica.

Llegamos al restaurant en veinte minutos ya que Edward venía a una velocidad extrema (más de lo normal) cuando está nervioso. Salió del auto, corriendo a mi puerta y abriéndola por mí, sacando una mano para ayudarme. La tomé y me jaló, poniendo uno de sus brazos en mi cintura.

"Luces hermosa por cierto," lo notó. Me sonrojé. "Tendré que agradecerle a Alice por eso," logramos entrar y supe inmediatamente cual era nuestra mesa. Era la que estaba llena de admiradores, la mayoría hombres. Rodé mis ojos y Edward y yo caminamos hacia allí, atravesando la multitud de gente, todas con servilletas y plumas.

"¿Tanya? ¿Rosalie?" Edward dijo no muy seguro.

"Sí, puedes tener mi autógrafo, solo espera," Tanya dijo con voz aburrida, sin voltear del autógrafo que estaba escribiendo en esos momentos. Traía puesto un vestido corto, muy ajustado, rojo que se veía tan ajustado que no sabía cómo era capaz de moverse. Su cabello rubio rojizo caía en bucles a través de su cara y tenía unos enormes y blancos lentes sobre sus ojos, aun cuando se hallaba adentro.

Rosalie miró hacia arriba, a Edward, curiosa. Estaba usando un vestido gris, casi negro que caía hasta sus rodillas y tenía un lindo cinto alrededor de su cadera. **(Las fotos de los tres vestidos, Bella, Tanya y Rosalie, están en una página en mi perfil) **Había un chico rubio sentado a su lado con una línea en su barbilla y expresión asesina. Su mano estaba alrededor de Rosalie protectoramente.

"Um, no gracias," Edward dijo incómodamente. "Soy Edward Cullen. Se supone que me encontraría con ustedes aquí."

"¡Oh correcto!" Rosalie dijo, su cara tornándose a una ligera sonrisa. Noté como el hombre a su lado fulminó con la mirada a Edward ¿Cuál es su problema? "Hola, soy Rosalie Hale. Él es mi novio James."

"Hola," Edward dijo casualmente, estrechando su mano y estirándose para estrecharla con James. Noté como James apretó la mano de Edward muy fuerte sin razón aparente. "Soy Edward Cullen y ella es mi novia Bella Swan."

"Hola," dije tímidamente. Rosalie me sonrió cálidamente y yo respondí. James me ignoró por completo. No sé que había con él, pero traía muy malas vibras. Ya había comenzado a desagradarme.

"Yo soy, obviamente, Tanya Denali," dijo Tanya con tono satisfecho. "Hola Edward," ronroneó su nombre. "Bella," mofó el mío. Solo rodé los ojos. Estaba acostumbrada a esto con las chicas por andar con Edward. Es increíblemente hermoso.

"Gusto en conocerte," Edward dijo amablemente, estrechando su mano. Ella instantáneamente devolvió su mano a su lugar, dejando en claro que no la quería estrechar conmigo. Solo la miré sin inmutarme. Edward se deslizó en la barra, llevándome con él. Rosalie y James estaban enfrente de nosotros y Tanya en una silla al lado de Edward, agachándose para que prácticamente su pecho quedara sobre la mesa. La multitud que nos rodeaba se disipó eventualmente y fuimos capaces de llevar una conversación normal una vez que la comida llegó.

"¿Cómo te enteraste de las audiciones Edward?" Rosalie preguntó amablemente. Noté a James apretar más fuerte la cintura de Rosalie cada vez que ella hablaba con Edward directamente.

"Bueno Bella y mi hermana gemela Alice me hablaron de esto de hecho," dijo, enredando sus dedos con los míos.

"¿Tienes un gemelo?" dijo emocionadamente.

"Sí, fraternal obviamente," él dijo curioso, probablemente preguntándose porque tanta emoción por parte de ella.

"¡También tengo un gemelo fraternal!" dijo emocionada. "Su nombre es Jasper."

"¿En serio?" Edward preguntó, una sonrisa a través de su cara. "Eso es muy gracioso."

"Sí. De hecho él se parece mucho a mí, solo que con cabello más corto y musculoso," dijo riendo.

"Alice y yo somos polos opuestos," Edward dijo, yo reí. "Es mucho más chaparra que yo con cabello negro y un amor pasional por las compras."

"Amo ir de compras," Rosalie dijo "Tendré que conocer a esta hermana tuya."

"La llevaré al set un día. Deberías llevar a Jasper también, me gustaría conocerlo," Edward dijo amablemente.

"Entonces Edward," Tanya interrumpió. Se hizo para adelante, juntando sus manos frente a ella para presionar sus senos falsos. Podía ver más de su cuerpo de lo que necesitaba. "Creo que serás perfecto para el papel. Es decir, este chico se supone que debe ser hermoso y eso te cae." Mi quijaba casi golpea la mesa. ¿En serio estaba coqueteando con mi novio aun yo estando sentada aquí?

"Gracias," Edward dijo incómodamente, presionándome más cerca de él. Toma, toma Tanya.

"Sabes, tenemos una escena de beso," dijo con un ronroneo seductor. "Siempre podemos practicar eso. Solo para asegurarnos de que se vea bien en la pantalla," le guiñó un ojo. Noté la quijada de Rosalie caer también.

"No Tanya, eso está bien," dije, mi enojo finalmente forzándome a hablar. "Si de verdad necesita practicar besos, yo siempre estoy disponible," le di una sonrisa orgullosa y ella pasó su ojos a mí.

"Correcto," Edward aceptó instantáneamente. "Estoy seguro de que estaremos bien sin practicar," Tanya le hizo un puchero. Solo rodé mis ojos y me pegué un poquito más cerca de Edward, quien me envolvió con sus brazos y me puso aun más cerca. Noté el puchero de Tanya hacerse más grande y me sentí orgullosa.

"Tanya no recuerdo que haya una escena de beso entre tú y Edward," Rosalie dijo pensativamente. "Sé que Edward y yo tenemos una gran escena de beso al final pero tú y él…"

"¡¿Qué?!" James explotó de pronto, fulminando a Rosalie. Ella saltó y su expresión cambió a estar aterrorizada de pronto.

"Te lo dije," susurró. Miré a otra parte, para darles algo de privacidad.

"¡No, no lo hiciste! ¡No me dijiste que te darías un beso con este niño bonito!," gritó. Noté que unas personas se giraron para mirarlo.

"James," Rosalie dijo débilmente. "No significa nada, es parte del guión."

"¡No puedo creer esto!" gruñó, golpeando la mesa con sus puños, haciendo que nuestros platos con comida saltara. "¡Ven aquí!" los ojos de Rosalie de hicieron más grande y James prácticamente la arrastró de nuestra mesa a afuera. Podía verlo gritándole a ella hasta que giraron la esquina y se fueron.

Un silencio incómodo llenó la mesa.

"Es sensual, pero enojón para mi," Tanya comentó egoístamente. Solo la fulminé con la mirada. "A diferencia de algunas personas," le guiñó a Edward.

"¿Te importa?" le dije, mi temperamento cambiando abruptamente. "Coquetea con él todo lo que quieras en el set cuando yo no esté pero esto es insoportable. ¡Estoy sentada aquí! ¡Su novia! Solo te hace lucir desesperada," la quijada de Tanya cayó formando una perfecta O.

"Bella," Edward dijo bajo, con voz amenazadora. ¡No podía creerlo! Estaba enojado conmigo por decirle a este zorrillo que dejara se coquetear con él frente a mí.

"Como sea. Me voy a casa. ¡Ustedes dos pasen un excelente tiempo!" arrebaté las llaves de Edward de la mesa y me puse de pie saliendo del restaurant. Lo primero que vi cuando salí al estacionamiento fue a Rosalie, recargada sobre un convertible rojo con lágrimas en los ojos. Sé que no la conocía muy bien, pero corrí hacia ella.

"¡Rosalie!" la llamé. Se giró para verme y me saludó con la mano, tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas. "¿Estás bien?" puse mi brazo alrededor de su hombro y noté que se estremeció un poco, probablemente por la sorpresa.

"Estaba celoso," me explicó. "Siempre se pone celoso. Se fue, pero se le pasará mañana," realmente no sabía que decir.

"Estoy segura de que ustedes dos estarán bien," le aseguré. "Es solo una escena de beso, yo no estoy preocupada y él no debería estarlo tampoco." Bufó

"Sí bueno, James no siempre es racional," resopló. La forma en la que hablaba de él lo hacía parecer como si no siquiera le gustara. Tal vez solo estaba enojada.

"Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien Rosalie," dije amablemente. Ella solo rodó los ojos y no me contestó.

"¿Dónde está Edward?" preguntó curiosa, cambiando el tema. Suupiré.

"No lo sé. Tanya sigue coqueteando con él y solo le solté todo y de hecho él se enojó conmigo por gritarle," le expliqué.

"Tanya es una perra. No sé porque todos creen que es la gran cosa," Rosalie dijo, dirigiendo su mirada en general a donde estaba Tanya. Sonreí.

"Así que solo tomé las llaves y salí para marcharme. Si quieres coquetear estoy más segura que nada de que no me voy a sentar a observarlos," dije, mi voz se escuchaba mil veces más segura de lo que me sentía.

"Eso es chica," Rosalie dijo, dándome una sonrisa triste.

"¿Bella?" la voz aterciopelada de Edward me llamaba del frente del restaurant. "¿Bella?"

"Mejor me voy," Rosalie dijo. "Gracias Bella. Por todo," me dio un rápido abrazo antes de meterse en su convertible y acelerar.

"Bella," ya no era una pregunta. Me giré, y claro, ahí estaba Edward. Crucé los brazos en mi pecho y él se acercó a mí.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

"Lo lamento. Yo solo…voy a estar trabajando mucho con ella y no quiero crear enemigos," dijo cuidadosamente. "La odio tanto como tú pareces odiarla."

"Pudiste al menos defenderme," dije, bajando la mirada al concreto en el que estaba parada.

"Lo sé, y de verdad lo siento," puso un dedo bajo mi barbilla y subió mi cara para que lo mirar a los ojos. Sus piscinas esmeralda estaban llenas de disculpas. "Te amo Bella. ¿Me perdonas?"

"Sí," susurré, aun deslumbrada por sus ojos. "Yo solo…supongo que estoy celosa," sonrió ligeramente, pero trató de esconderla. "Estaba coqueteando contigo muy sinvergüenza y…" me encogí de hombros.

"Eres la única para mí Bella," Edward dijo apasionadamente. "Te amo a ti y solo a ti. Ninguna celebridad plástica va a cambiar eso," me reí un poco.

"¿Lo prometes?" no pude evitar murmurar. "¿Prometes que no nos olvidarás, a los poca cosa cuando seas grande y famoso?" mi voz era medio seria.

"Lo prometo Bella. Te amo."

"También te amo," presionó sus labios con los mías y me olvidé de Tanya instantáneamente. En lo único que podía pensar era en Edward y sus deliciosos labios. Ahora, si tan solo pudiera pasar todo el tiempo besando a Edward y si solo Tanya pudiera ser arrollada por un camión. Entonces este día sería perfecto completamente.

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, la escuela estuvo un poco estresante y… bueno ustedes saben, es la escuela. Espero que les guste. No sé ustedes, pero cuando leí la reacción de Edward por lo que hizo Bella, me sentí enojada con él. Y eso es poco en comparación con lo que viene. Jeje.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, estoy muy contenta porque tengo a 16 personas en Alert y tengo 15 reviews. Una que otra personita que no puso jeje. Bueno muchas gracias.**

Elianna Cullen

DiliCullen

malu-cullen

meteorita

-Steph-Midnight-

pukichick

Naby Cullen

Belen Cullen

darthmocy

XxBluueexX

Kathyta Cullen

Vampirilla Valeeeh

Estrella black

Cindel23

noemii


	3. Capítulo 3

**Esta historia pertenece a Fall Down Again Bella y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS TRAEN ROPA QUE ESTA EN MI PERFIL, EN UN LINK. CADA VEZ QUE VEAN (*), SIGNIFICA QUE HAY UNA FOTOGRAFÍA.**

**Capítulo 3:**

_Una semana después…_

"Esta es la cafetería," dijo el hombre con voz aburrida. Nos estaba dando un recorrido por el set. Y con 'nos' me refiero a mí, Edward, Rosalie, James y Tanya. Nos estaba mostrando una gran habitación con salones, con puntos grises, llena de mesas grises circulares. Lucía muy parecida a la cafetería de la preparatoria de Forks. Solo que más grande.

Edward entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, inconscientemente poniéndome más cerca de él. Lo seguí agradecidamente. Edward y yo habíamos volado a California, donde estaba siendo grabada la película, hace dos días. El director pagaba todos nuestros gastos. Había tomado algunas cosas del colegio, y ya las había arrojado al dormitorio. Alice y Emmett vendrían a visitarnos en unos días, para conocer el set y mi escuela y solo pasar el verano.

Por suerte para mí, Alice había insistido en comprarme mucha ropa de verano, ropa de California y bikinis. En ese momento estaba usando una de las blusas que ella había escogido. Era rosa, con mangas tres cuartos (esas que llegan hasta los codos, no sé como la conozcan) y tenía un listón debajo del pecho. La combiné con unos jeans, ya que había aire acondicionado en el set.

Parecía que Rosalie y James se habían arreglado. Estaba usando una blusa gris con el cuello en v y jeans. **(*) **Ella y James tenían sus manos unidas y parecían perfectamente amigables de nuevo. Aunque no me perdí de la mirada que le dio a Edward cuando lo vio entrando en el set.

"Esta será la habitación de Sophie, estelarizada por Rosalie," el hombre nos mostró. Era simple, con piso de madera y muchos libreros, una esponjada cama en el centro de la habitación.

"Eso es básicamente todo lo que tenemos terminado por ahora," terminó finalmente, después de mostrarnos el lugar donde sería el baile, y la habitación de Kevin (Edward). "Lo único que nos falta es la playa, pero solo utilizaremos el ambiente natural."

"Gracias," Tanya dijo con voz chillona. Ella traía, por supuesto, una blusa muy corta y unos jeans muy ajustados. Se había, por lo menos, alejado de Edward. Por ahora.

"¡Tanya, cariño!" Jonathan Stevens en persona salió de por una de las puertas y corrió hacia Tanya.

"¡Jonathan!" gritó, arrojándose a sus brazos. Jonathan era alto y bien construido, una barbita que parecía de chivo. Estaba radiante.

"Edward, mi hombre, gusto en verte," dijo, estrechando manos con Edward firmemente.

"Igualmente señor," Edward dijo amablemente.

"Llámame Jonathan," dijo, meneando su mano para quitarle importancia. "¿Y quién es esta adorable señorita?" preguntó, girándose hacia mí. Me sonrojé.

"Ella es mi novia Bella," Edward me presentó. Estaba avergonzada cuando Jonathan me abrazó. Se parecía mucho a Emmett en ese sentido.

"¡Gusto en conocerte Bella!" exclamó. "¿Has pensado alguna vez en actuar?"

"¡Oh!" solté un chillido. "No. Soy escritora," para eso iba a la escuela, al menos eso creo. Escribir. Espero poder completar alguna novela un día.

"Es una verdadera lástima. Eres demasiada hermosa como para esconderte detrás de libros," dijo con una buena y natural sonrisa.

"¡Rosalie!" dijo, formando una gran sonrisa

"Jonathan," dijo ella suavemente, estirándose para estrechar su mano antes de que pudiera abrazarla. Él la estrechó algo dudoso. Parecía algo desconcertado por su reacción. Noté que James puso a Rosalie un poco más cerca, fulminando con la mirada a Jonathan. Se estaba comportando un poco ridículo con eso de los celos. Es decir, Jonathan es su director.

"¡Es genial conocerlos a todos!" dijo, sin molestarse en saludar a James. Probablemente notó la hostilidad. "Esperaba que pudiéramos empezar a filmar la primera escena, donde Edward como Kevin va con Tanya como Tiffany e intenta hablar con ella. ¿Todos lo saben?"

"Sí," Edward dijo.

"Si," Tanya contestó. Rosalie asintió.

"Muy bien, los disfraces están por allá," apuntó a un gran gabinete con ropa, con etiquetas en ella. Edward tomó la suya y la sostuvo arriba para mirarla y yo estallé en risas histéricamente. Edward me fulminó con la mirada y eso solo me hizo reír aun más.

Eran un par de jeans que lucían muy cortos para él. La camisa era de tipo de las que se usan en el boliche, café y aburrida, y horriblemente fea. Y había tirantes rojos y unos lentes, además zapatos de boliche que combinaban, color café y calcetines largos. No estoy bromeando. Tenía un estilo completamente tipo Urkel.

"Bella," Edward me advirtió. Traté de controlar mi risa pero era imposible. Tanya estaba sosteniendo solamente una mini falda y un sweater de encaje rosa. Rosalie estaba mirando una pantalonera y una playera de manga corta en sus manos con cara de pánico.

"Um, ¿puedo usar manga larga?" Rosalie preguntó rápidamente.

"¿Por qué?" Jonathan preguntó, completamente desconcertado.

"Es solo…me siento más cómoda así. Por favor," rogó. Jonathan pareció ver cuan importante era para ella.

"Muy bien. Solo utiliza la blusa que traes ahora," le dijo.

"Gracias," suspiró, sonriendo ligeramente.

"Sus camiones están afuera, tienen sus nombres en la puerta," Jonathan dijo, apuntando a la puerta por la que había entrado. Edward sostuvo su atuendo en sus brazos mientras salíamos hacia su camión. Aun intentaba controlar mi risa.

"Ve a cambiarte amor," canturreé una vez que llegamos al camión. Era muy sencillo, con un sofá de piel negra y una televisión, una mesa de café y una canasta de fruta en el centro. También había un tocador lleno de maquillaje, obviamente para él. Era solo cosas para el cambio de color de la piel.

"Dios no puedo creer que voy a usar esto," gruñó unos minutos después desde el baño.

"Déjame ver," dije, comenzando a reírme.

"Te reirás," me acusó.

"No," le prometí. "No lo haré."

"Sí lo harás Bella."

"Trataré lo más que pueda para no reírme," le dije, trabajando muy duro para no reírme en ese momento.

"Bien. Aquí voy," tomó aire profundamente y abrió la puerta del baño. Exploté en risas aun cuando le había prometido que no lo haría. Él solo me miró.

Los jeans terminaban donde las calcetas comenzaban. Presionaban el cuerpo de Edward de manera que no tuviera mucha flexibilidad. Su camisa estaba fajada en sus muy altos pantalones y los tirantes cruzados en su espalda. Los lentes acaparaban su cara de forma extraña, haciendo que sus ojos esmeralda se vieran el doble de grandes.

"T-te ves como Eric Yorkie," me reí. Eric era el nerd de nuestra preparatoria, constantemente usaba sweaters y tirantes. Si pintabas de negro el cabello de Edward y con millones de espinillas sería la viva imagen de Eric Yorkie.

"Bella," Edward lloriqueó. "Por favor deja de reírte de mí," traté. De verdad que sí. Pero no podía. Mis mejillas y mis costados me estaban matando. Edward se acercó a mí y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, agregándose a mis risas. Sentía como si me fuera a desmayar por la falta de oxígeno.

"M-me detendré Edward," reí. "S-solo detente. N-no p-puedo respirar." Edward movió sus manos y dejé de reír instantáneamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Edward se recostó en el sofá a mi lado y me jaló hacia su regazo. Se agachó para besarme pero me alejé. Me miró, con dolor en los ojos.

"No te puedo besar viéndote así," le expliqué. "Siento como si besara a Eric."

"¿Entonces me estás diciendo que no me amarías si luciera de esta manera?" Edward preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa.

"Así es," contesté. "Solo bromeo. Te amaré sin importar qué." Se agachó para besarme pero volví a alejarme.

"¿Ahora qué?" hizo un puchero.

"Dije que te _amaría_ sin importar qué. No que te _besaría_ sin importar que," bromeé.

"Bella," hizo un puchero de nuevo. Me estiré para besarlo gentilmente, tratando de borrar la imagen de Eric de mi cabeza.

"Te amo," susurré.

"También te amo," murmuró. Aun se veía increíblemente hermoso, incluso con ese ridículo atuendo.

"¡Maquillaje!" alguien gritó, tocando la puerta del camión.

"Entre," Edward contestó. Una mujer delgada y con cabello negro entró, dejando su bolso en el tocador.

"Vamos dulzura," dijo felizmente. Nos miró y sonrió, antes de soltar un bufido.

"El amor joven es tan dulce," murmuró. "Pero ese atuendo es ridículo," exploté en risas en compañía de la mujer del maquillaje.

"Eso he escuchado," Edward dijo aburrido.

"Soy Betsy," dijo animadamente. "Vamos cariño tenemos que maquillarte para que tu piel se vea grasosa," Edward me quitó de su regazo y se fue hacia el tocador. Se sentó en la silla y Betsy atacó rápidamente su rostro con maquillaje.

"¿Cuánto tiempo han estado saliendo?" preguntó, sus ojos encogiéndose mientras se enfocaba en el rostro de Edward.

"Dos años," le contesté con una sonrisa.

"Eso es muy lindo. ¿Esta es tu primera película?"

"Sí," Edward contestó, tratando de no mover su boca para no inhalar el polvo que Betsy le estaba poniendo.

"Eso está bien. Buena suerte a los dos. Este negocio es difícil, mucha gente no lo logra," nos advirtió. "la gente cambia cuando les llega la fama. Solo sé fiel a ti mismo y ustedes dos sobrevivirán, si de verdad se aman el uno al otro," su advertencia siniestra.

"Um…gracias," dije lentamente. "Sí nos amamos el uno al otro, mucho. Creo que podemos lograrlo," miré a Edward, quien miraba a Betsy como si estuviera loca.

"No voy a cambiar," él dijo, como si estuviera diciendo lo obvio.

"Eso es lo que todos dicen," ella suspiró, su voz llena de ansiedad. "Todo listo," anunció. Edward se giró para mirarme, su piel se veía más pálida y grasosa, descuidada. Reí ligeramente.

"¿Cómo luzco?" me preguntó.

"Como un nerd," dije honestamente. "Como Eric Yorkie."

"Perfecto entonces," respondió, sonriendo con mi sonrisa torcida.

"¿Listo para revelarte ante todos?" preguntó. De pronto explotó en risas y entendí el doble significado de mis palabras. "¡No, eso no es lo que quise decir!" dije en un chillido. Él solo se rió.

"Claro Bella," dijo sarcásticamente. Lo golpeé en el hombro juguetonamente.

"Vengo de Urkel," le contesté y se calmó al instante. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura me levantó del camión y me puso de vuelta en el set. Nadie se rió de Edward. Vi a Rosalie tratando de tragarse sus risas.

"Muy bien, prepárense en el pasillo," Jonathan gritó. "Bella, ¿podrías al menos ser un extra? ¿Por favor?" me rogó de pronto.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?" pregunté.

"Solo pararte en un casillero y pretender hablar con alguien," me ordenó. Me empujó al set del pasillo, donde alguien atacó mi rostro con polvo. Estaba un poco sorprendida. De pronto iba a salir en esta película. Estaba fuera de imagen y supe que nadie me vería al menos de que de verdad se estuvieran fijando.

"Muy bien, Edward y Rosalie párense ahí," les ordenó, poniendo a Rosalie y a Edward contra dos casilleros a unos lugares de mí. "Y Tanya estarás en frente de ellos," empujó a Tanya contra un casillero donde se encontraban otras tres chicas rubias.

"¿Todos listos?" llamó. Me giré a la chica a mi lado, preparada para fingir hablar con ella. Tanya y las chicas a su alrededor se miraban. Edward y Rosalie se miraron. "¡Y…acción!"

Todos comenzaron a hablar en voz baja, como el sonido de una preparatoria. Tanya y sus "amigas" estaban pretendiendo reír.

"Kev, vamos," Rosalie le pedía tratando de convencerlo. "La has querido por mucho tiempo. Ella no sabe quién eres tú. No va a sucede. Solo sigue adelante. La chica ideal podría estar más cerca de lo que crees." Era obvio que el personaje de Rosalie le gustaba el personaje de Edward. Sabía que era intencional.

"Ella es la correcta Sophie. ¿Puedes ayudarme? ¿Por favor?" utilizó el poder de sus ojos esmeralda en ella y ella soltó un pesado suspiro.

"No. Solo ve a hablar con ella si estas tan desesperado," los celos estaban escondidos en su voz. Sonaba tan real. Continué hablando con la chica a mi lado mientras observaba a Edward y a Rosalie.

"Vamos Soph," Edward le rogó. Rosalie rodó los ojos y salió del set. Edward suspiró, recargándose sobre el casillero.

"¡Y…corte!" todos dejaron de hablar instantáneamente. "¡Buen trabajo todos! Y ahora la siguiente escena. ¡Y…acción!" a penas tuve tiempo de prepararme. Me giré a la chica a mi lado, aun mirando a Edward. Él tomó aire.

"Puedes hacer esto Kevin. Es solo una chica," suspiró, rodando los ojos. "Una chica hermosa, perfecta sin defectos, inalcanzable." Estaba renegando a la perfección. Caminó despacio hacia Tanya y su nariz se arrugó por el asco cuando se acercó.

"Hola Tiffany," Edward dijo nerviosamente.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" mofó.

"Um…no. Solo quería…hablar contigo," Edward dijo con una voz tímida que nunca lo había escuchado usar antes. Estaba cautivada. De verdad era un increíble actor. De verdad le creí que estaba enamorado de Tanya. Estaba incluso algo celosa.

"Aw, eso es lindo," Tanya dijo sarcásticamente. "Noticas nuevas… ¿Kyle?"

"Kevin," Edward la corrigió en voz baja.

"Lo que sea," rodó los ojos. "Noticias nuevas Kyle. Chicos como tú no hablan con chicas como yo. Hazte un cambio de imagen y luego vienes y hablas conmigo," ella y sus amigas comenzaron a reír. Edward la miró irse. Y luego en sus ojos se dibujó una idea.

"¡Y…corte!" Jonathan llamó, sonriendo con evidente alegría. "¡Genial! ¡Buen trabajo todos!"

El resto del día pasó más o menos igual. Filmaron la escena donde Rosalie acepta hacerle un cambio de imagen a Edward y rehicieron esa escena varias veces. Edward estaba agradecido de tener que quitarse su ridículo atuendo.

Me llevó al camión y tomó una ducha para quitarse el maquillaje. Betsy vino a mí mientras él no estaba.

"¿Se ve bien?" dijo en una voz preocupada. "La fama cambia a la gente cariño. Y te ves muy enamorada de él. Solo asegúrate de que no…se le suba a la cabeza.

"Muy bien," prometí cuidadosamente. Sonrió, palmeando mi cabeza gentilmente. Me preguntaba cuál sería la historia de Betsy. Parecía preocuparse mucho por nuestra relación. ¿Algo le pasó a ella? O peor, ¿algo nos pasaría a Edward y a mí?

**Lamento haber tardado tanto. **

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews:**

noemii

bekyabc2

XxBluueexX

Kelda Ylonen Cullen

-Steph-Midnight-

BiankisMasen

Janelle Mindfreak

watchTHEclouds

DiliCullen

luz sandra

Naby Cullen

Kathyta Cullen

veriitOzswan

malu-cullen

peritha12

meteorita

Belen Cullen

alice paola

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas y gracias también a todos los que ponen la historia en alerta o en favortita.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Esta historia pertenece a Fall Down Again Bella y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS TRAEN ROPA QUE ESTA EN MI PERFIL, EN UN LINK. CADA VEZ QUE VEAN (*), SIGNIFICA QUE HAY UNA FOTOGRAFÍA.**

**Capítulo 4:**

**BPOV**

"¡Oh por Dios no puedo creer que vaya a un set de una película de verdad! ¡Esto es tan loco!" Alice chilló emocionada, brincando arriba abajo. Si no trajera puesto su cinturón de seguridad, seguro que salía volando por el techo del volvo.

"Sí y podremos ver a _la_ Tanya Denali," Emmett suspiró deseosamente. Fingí que vomitaba.

"Ew Em. Es una completa vaca. La mitad de su cuerpo es de plástico," bufé. Edward se mordió el labio para esconder su sonrisa. "Además, ella no viene al set hoy. Solo filmarán escenas de Edward y Rosalie," Emmett hizo un puchero.

"Ya llegamos," anunció, estacionándose en el ya conocido lugar del set. Me guió a mí, a Alice y a Emmett a su camión, donde Betsy ya lo esperaba, viendo un documental de Zac Efron con una expresión llena de decepción.

Alice y Emmett habían llegado ayer. Edward estaba filmando, así que yo había tenido que ir por ellos al aeropuerto. Era como ver a dos niños. Alice quería detenerse en cada tienda y Emmett quería detenerse en cada punto de una celebridad y en cada restaurant. Este era el quinto día de grabación de Edward, y yo me había relacionado bien con casi todas las actrices de la película. Cuando pasas dieciséis horas al día con esta gente, estás obligado a hacerte su amigo.

"Ve a cambiarte Edward," canturreé, casi danzando de la felicidad. No podía esperar a ver la reacción de Emmett al ver el traje de Urkel de Edward.

"Solo quiero decir que todos se callen y que los odio a todos, por adelantado," Edward gruñó, tomando la ropa y dirigiéndose al baño.

"Hola Betsy," dije, sentándome en el sofá a su lado.

"¿Huh?" dijo, quitando sus ojos de la televisión para verme. Se veía sorprendida de verme ahí. "Oh, hola Bella."

"Ella es Alice, la hermana gemela de Edward," la presenté. "Y Emmett, el hermano mayor de Edward. Alice, Emmett, ella es Betsy, la maquillista de Edward."

"Gusto en conocerlos," Betsy dijo con su dulce voz.

"¡Igualmente!" Alice gritó. Noté la perilla de la puerta girar y comencé a reír.

"¡Veamos bebe!" lo llamé. Salió del baño, una cara de dolor en su rostro. Creí que la risa estruendosa de Emmett rompería las ventanas.

Hoy estaba utilizando una camisa blanca y un chaleco con rombos, un protector de bolsillo atorado en un bolsillo. Usaba el mismo pantalón muy arriba pero muy corto y calcetas altas con los zapatos de bolos cafés y lentes gruesos. Su cabello estaba de lado y grasoso.

"¡Te ves ridículo!" Emmett dijo en una carcajada.

"Gracias Emmett," Edward dijo sarcásticamente.

"Creo que se ve bien en ti Edward," Alice rió. "Muy masculino."

"Vamos cariño, pongamos tu maquillaje," Betsy dijo llevándolo al tocador donde instantáneamente lo atacó con polvo y brochas.

Cuando Edward terminó, los cuatro nos fuimos al set. Edward envolvió mi cintura con su brazo y trabajamos juntos para evitar que Emmett y Alice destruyeran el set. Cuando entramos, fuimos directamente con Rosalie, quien estaba sola. Normalmente, James venía con ella, así que me sorprendió verla sola. Pero era puras sonrisas, así que supuse que no habían peleado ni nada.

"¡Rosalie!" Edward la llamó. Subió la mirada y sonrió. Traía puesto una sudadera y unos shorts deportivos, su cabello recogido en una desordenada coleta. Rosalie siempre amaba sus atuendos –decía que eran como trabajar con sus piyamas.

"¡Hola Edward! ¡Hola Bella!" sonaba mucho más animada de lo que la había escuchado antes. Incluso saltó y me dio un abrazo.

"Rose, ella es mi hermana Alice, mi gemela," Edward dijo.

"Wow, de verdad que no se parecen," Rosalie comentó. Alice instantáneamente abrazó a Rosalie, quien rió.

"¡Es lindo conocerte! Edward dijo que tenías un gemelo también," dijo en un apuro.

"Sí, vendrá en unos minutos," dijo.

"Bueno, ya que nadie se molesta en presentarme, me presentaré solo," Emmett dijo en alto. "Soy Emmett, el hermano mayor de Edward, el hermano más maduro," bufé.

"Bueno, es un placer conocerte Emmett," dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida. "Soy Rosalie."

"Encantado de conocerte también," Emmett dijo, ignorando la mano de Rosalie y jalándola para abrazarla. Se puso rígida al principio, pero eventualmente lo abrazó de vuelta, sin alcanzar su enorme espalda. Cuando se separaron, Emmett tenía la cara de un niño pequeño en navidad. Uh oh.

"¿Dónde está James?" le pregunté a Rosalie. Su sonrisa se desvaneció momentáneamente.

"No pudo venir hoy," dijo vagamente, su mano derecha envolviendo su muñeca izquierda, acariciándola inconscientemente.

"Oh," dije. Sentí el brazo de Edward estirarse hacia mí y me acerqué hacia él.

"¡Oh, ahí está Jasper!" Rosalie dijo, su sonrisa volviendo a su rostro. Vi a un hombre alto, bien construido, rubio caminando hacia nosotros. También vi que sus ojos estaban puestos en cierta duendecillo.

"Hola," dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Su voz con un ligero acento sureño, lo cual me confundió, ya que Rosalie no tenía ese acento.

"Jasper, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre el acento?" Rosalie preguntó. "Hemos vivido en Texas desde que tenemos ocho años pero yo me deshice de mi acento hace años. También Jasper pero lo usa cuando está nervioso," nos explicó, girándose hacia nosotros. Vi a Jasper darle una mirada asesina antes de girarse hacia nosotros, evadiendo cuidadosamente los ojos de Alice.

"No estoy nervioso Rosalie. Solo estoy hablando," dijo, el acento menos notable.

"Claro," dijo Rosalie sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos. Miró a Jasper, quien estaba mirando a Alice de reojo. Y después se giró para ver a Alice, quien estaba brillando.

"Soy Alice," dijo animadamente. Caminó unos pasos hacia Jasper y puso sus manos en las mejillas de él y se estiró para poder verlo bien. Solo llegaba a su pecho, así que no tuvo que levantar mucho la cara. "Y creo que eres lindo," sus sonrisa nunca abandonó su cara. Solo lo estaba mirando a los ojos, perfectamente hipnotizada.

"Soy Jasper," murmuró. "Y también creo que eres linda," Alice rió, como si ya supiera cual iba a ser su respuesta. Y luego prosiguió a presionar sus labios con los de él, muy ligeramente. No estoy bromeando. Todos solo se quedaron mirándolos, completamente sorprendidos, antes de que Jasper pusiera lentamente sus brazos alrededor de Alice y profundizara el beso. Ella respondió entusiastamente. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward y yo, todos mirando, demasiado sorprendidos para decir algo.

"Ahem," Emmett dijo finalmente, aclarando su garganta por lo alto. Alice y Jasper se separaron, mirando alrededor, sus labios hinchados. Aun tenían sus manos juntas, sonriendo tímidamente.

"Eso fue interesante," Rosalie dijo. Y entonces exploté en risas. No pude evitarlo. Todos me miraron por un minuto, pero entonces las risas de Alice se unieron a las mías con Emmett carcajeándose. Y luego todos nos estábamos riendo, apretando nuestros costados y jadeando por aire.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" una voz de pronto preguntó, y todos nos giramos para ver a Jonathan.

"Nada," contesté después de un minuto, siendo la primera en calmarse lo suficiente para hablar. "Lo siento."

"Está bien," dijo, riéndose ligeramente al vernos a todos. "Pero necesitamos hablar de las escenas de hoy,"

"¿El cambio de imagen, cierto?" Rosalie preguntó. Jonathan asintió.

"Muy bien, entonces voy a necesitar que ustedes dos se pongan aquí," dio instrucciones, llevándolos a la habitación de Sophie. Noté que el espejo estaba lleno de fotos de Edward y Rosalie, todas tomadas el segundo día de filmación. De verdad parecían mejores amigos. Jonathan puso a Rosalie y a Edward frente al espejo, acomodando la cámara para poder ver sus reflejos.

"¡Acción!" gritó.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?" Rosalie, como Sophie suspiró. Edward estaba sentado en la silla a un lado de ella y ambos miraban al espejo, sus caras a centímetros de distancia. Desde la cámara se podía ver sus reflejos, no sus caras reales.

"Positivo," Edward, como Kevin exclamó, una gran, emocionada sonrisa en su rostro.

"Muy bien," Rosalie suspiró, sonando derrotada. "Primero lo primero. Quítate las gafas," Edward se quitó sus gafas.

"Pero no puedo ver," se quejó.

"Usa tus lentes de contacto," Rosalie bufó. "Y si no paras de quejarte, entonces no te voy a ayudar Kevin. ¿Trato?"

"Trato," Edward murmuró. Rosalie sacó una secadora y algunas pinzas.

"Quédate quieto. Y no te quejes," le advirtió. Edward se tensó en su silla mientras ella se acercaba a ella con las pinzas. Comenzó a sacar sus cejas, solo actuando, Edward se encogía cada vez que las pinzas se acercaban a su cara, pero manteniendo la boca cerrada. Después de unos segundos, ella se detuvo.

"Ve a tomar una ducha, lava tu cabello con la botella verde y después vuelve," le ordenó. "Y después iremos al centro comercial."

"Muy bien," Edward dijo. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño, la cámara siguiéndolo. Pero se detuvo, volteándose hacia Rosalie y besando su mejilla. "Gracias Soph. De verdad eres una gran amiga," le dijo a ella. Y después se fue al baño, dejando a Rosalie con una pequeña sonrisa es su cara, su mano en la mejilla que él acababa de besar.

"¡Y corten!" Jonathan dijo. "¡Perfecto, absolutamente maravilloso!" Edward vino a mí y besó mi frente ligeramente.

"¡No más lentes!" lo animé.

"O cabello grasoso," me contestó, sonriendo con mi sonrisa.

"Grabaremos la escena del centro comercial a continuación. Básicamente, es Edward tratando de comprar un puñado de ropa ridícula con Rosalie negando cada uno, hasta que, encuentran el atuendo perfecto. Edward, ve a la ducha," Jonathan le dio instrucciones.

"¿Estás bien con Alice y Emmett?" me preguntó.

"Claro," contesté, besándolo gentilmente. "Ahora ve a ponerte hermoso," me hizo una cara y se fue a su camión. Me giré a mis amigos, viendo a Jasper y Alice juntos, solo agarrados de la mano y mirándose. Nunca creí en amor a primera vez. Hasta ahora. Emmett estaba hablando con Rosalie, quien estaba riendo y sonriendo más de lo que la había visto antes. Se veía verdaderamente feliz para variar.

Edward regresó después de unos callados (por mi parte) veinte minutos, su cabello seguía mojado por la ducha. Aun estaba en su ropa de nerd, pero sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo.

"Muy bien, de vuelta a la habitación de Sophie, Rosalie, siéntate en la cama y Edward va a salir y tu le ayudas a arreglar su cabello, ¿entendido?" Jonathan dijo, ajustando el lente de la cámara.

"Entendido," Edward y Rosalie dijeron al unisono. Rosalie parecía poco dispuesta a dejar a Emmett, pero se puso de pie y después se sentó en la cama. Edward fue detrás de la puerta del "baño".

"¡Y…acción!" Jonathan gritó. Edward saliendo lentamente del baño, la indecisión plasmada en su rostro.

"Wow Kev," Rosalie suspiró, obviamente sorprendida.

"¿Qué?" Edward dijo nerviosamente.

"Te ves muy bien," Rosalie explicó tímidamente. Vi unas pequeñas manchas rojas aparecer en sus mejillas y me maravillé al notar con cuanta facilidad controlaba sus sonrojos. Desearía poder hacer eso.

"¿De verdad lo crees?" dijo él, la emoción embargando su voz.

"Sí," dijo suavemente. "Mejor nos vamos al centro comercial. Ya sabes lo que dicen; la ropa hace al hombre," sonrisas idénticas se plasmaron en sus rostros.

"¡Y corte!" Jonathan gritó. "La siguiente escena es solo Edward probándose miles de atuendos lo cuales están ahí. Ve a cambiarte para la toma del primero," Edward asintió, deslizándose hacia el vestidor. "Oh Rose, en algunos, tú también te probarás atuendos, coincidiendo con los que traiga él. ¿De acuerdo?" Rosalie asintió.

Las siguientes horas fueron básicamente Edward usando diferentes atuendos, cambiando de gánster a afeminado. Rosalie se probó algunas cosas con él, ambos riendo mientras que la cámara grababa. Y al final de la escena, Edward escoge unos pantalones y un polo sencillo, ambos resaltando su perfecto cuerpo.

Alice y Jasper nunca se separaron. Siempre se estaban tocando. Sus rodillas, sus manos, sus pies, sus labios. Intercambiaron números al final del día, Jasper prometiendo llamar esa noche. Alice hizo un puchero y lo besó de nuevo. Rosalie y Emmett no intercambiaron números ni nada –es decir, ella tiene novio –pero ambos parecían poco dispuestos a alejarse. No sabía si eso sería algo bueno o algo malo.

"¡Edward!" Jonathan lo llamó cuando íbamos de salida. Alice estaba ocupada despidiéndose de Jasper y Emmett y Rosalie estaban envueltos en su propio mundo. Edward y yo íbamos a su camión para que terminara de cambiarse y nos fuéramos a casa. Había un hombre detrás de él, con cabello negro, largo y casi piel traslúcida. Traía puesto un traje negro que contrastaba con su piel, haciendo que se viera brillante.

"Hey," Edward dijo, deteniéndose y poniendo un brazo a alrededor de mi cintura para detenerme a mí también. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, mirando de Jonathan al hombre detrás de él.

"Me dijiste que no tenías un publicista o un manager," Jonathan dijo. "Así que encontré a uno," apuntó al hombre detrás de él. El hombre sonrió; pero se veía siniestra y me estremecí.

"Soy Aro," dijo con voz entusiasta y un ligero acento italiano. Estiró una mano para estrecharla con Edward. Después la estrechó conmigo; su piel era suave y fría, su agarre era firme. Hizo que los vellos de mi brazo se erizaran. "Y me encantaría representarte. Jonathan dice que tienes mucho talento," Edward mordió su labio, tímidamente.

"Bueno eso es muy amable de usted. Gracias," dijo de alguna manera incómoda. "Es un placer conocerlo."

"Igualmente. Me gustaría hablar contigo mañana, programar algunas entrevistas de prensa y todo eso," sus ojos pasaron de mí, al brazo de Edward en mi cintura, y de vuelta al rostro de Edward. "Ven solo, por favor," levanté una ceja sintiéndome ofendida. Claramente le estaba diciendo que no fuera conmigo.

"Claro," Edward accedió instantáneamente. Podía sentir la furia comenzando a crecer dentro de mí pero me la tragué. No es su culpa que este tipo sea intimidante. Intimidante pero con poder, así que Edward tenía que ser amable con él. Me mordí la lengua para evitar decir algo.

"Iré al set mañana y podremos ir a almorzar," dijo. Esperaba que Edward se negara. Nosotros siempre almorzábamos juntos; era nuestro único tiempo juntos en todo el día, cuando ninguno de los dos estaba muy exhausto para hablar. Era nuestro tempo especial a solas. Seguro que él y Aro podrían hablar luego.

"Claro, eso está bien," Edward accedió. Esta vez la furia fluyó por mí y no la pude controlar. No dije nada en ese momento pero sí diría algo.

"Muy bien. Te veré pronto," Aro me dio otra espeluznante sonrisa y se fue.

"Así que supongo que no nos veremos para almorzar mañana," dije, con un toque ligero de amargura.

"Lo lamento, amor," Edward dijo instantáneamente. "Pero él es un gran hombre de negocios. Yo sé que es nuestro tiempo y te lo compensaré," sus ojos ardiendo mientras sonreía con mi sonrisa. Suspiré. Era muy débil.

"Muy bien. Te amo," presioné mis labios con los suyos antes de que pudiera contestar, envolviendo su cuello con mis brazos y enterrando mis dedos en su cabello. Respondió entusiastamente, su lengua amoldándose a la mía. Suspiré contenta en su boca. Después de unos minutos, él se alejó, riendo.

"También te amo."

**Muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron un lindo review por ahí. Me alegra mucho que con cada capítulo se agreguen nuevas lectoras.**

Gabriela Cullen

estrella black **(Doble para ti porque dejaste por el pasado y este jeje Gracias!!)**

XxBluueexX

BiankisMasen

liah24

alice paola

Moni H Hr forever

zullly

Joslin Weasley **(Doble para ti también porque dejaste por el pasado y no estabas en la lista, Gracias!!)**

bekyabc2

-Steph-Midnight- **(Gracias por tu ayuda con la traducción)**

Naby Cullen

Vampirilla Valeeeh

Belen Cullen

noemii

meteorita

malu-cullen


	5. Capítulo 5

**Esta historia pertenece a Fall Down Again Bella y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS TRAEN ROPA QUE ESTA EN MI PERFIL, EN UN LINK. CADA VEZ QUE VEAN (*), SIGNIFICA QUE HAY UNA FOTOGRAFÍA.**

**Capítulo 5:**

**BPOV**

"Entonces, Edward, ¿estás feliz de que al fin te deshiciste de tu atuendo de nerd?" le pregunté, sosteniendo un cepillo frente a él como un micrófono falso. Se rió. Estábamos en la habitación del hotel, preparándonos para ir al set con Alice y Emmett. Alice quería ver a Jasper de nuevo –habían pasado horas hablando por teléfono anoche, conociéndose mejor. Y Emmett (aun cuando no lo admitiera) quería ver de nuevo a Rosalie. Estaba en un amor de perritos. Estaba un poco preocupada por la reacción de James. Sabía que tan celoso se ponía.

"Sí lo estoy," Edward me contestó con voz victoriosa, devolviéndome a la realidad. Le sonreí, feliz de que me siguiera el juego.

"¿Qué planeas hacer con el odioso disfraz?" le pregunté, aun manteniendo mi fachada de reportera.

"Bueno, estoy planeando en quemarlo y enterrar las cenizas," planeó malévolamente. Después de un momento, explotamos en risas.

"¿Pueden comenzar a mover sus traseros?" Alice llamó desde fuera de la habitación. "Me gustaría llegar al set."

"¡Sí, vamos!" Emmett se quejó. "¡Se pueden poner todos cariñositos después!" Edward y yo reímos de nuevo pero salimos. Emmett y Alice estaban brincando emocionados. Eran como dos niños de cinco años. Alice traía puesto un lindo vestido amarillo que caía por debajo de sus rodillas con cuello en forma de V y ajustado en el centro. Remarcaba sus pequeños rasgos. Sabía que todo era por Jasper. **(*).**

"Vamos niños," canturreé. Alice sacó su lengua y Emmett sacó su pecho, tratando de verse más masculino. Me reí de los dos. Los cuatro nos dirigimos al volvo de Edward y llegamos al set en diez minutos. Edward se fue directo al camión, llevándome con él. Alice y Emmett se fueron al set, buscando a Jasper y Rosalie. Emmett vino al camión unos minutos más tarde, haciendo un puchero. Aparentemente, Rosalie aun seguía en maquillaje.

"Emmett, ¿te das cuenta de que Rosalie tiene novio cierto?" le recordé. Me fulminó con la mirada.

"Lo sé, ¿a quién le importa? Nadie puede resistir el encanto de Emmett," tronó su lengua y me guiñó un ojo para darle efecto. No podía negar eso. Además, Rosalie y James no parecían estar muy enamorados. Ella siempre se veía mucho más feliz cuando él no estaba.

"Todo listo," Betsy anunció felizmente. Edward se puso de pie, su cara lista con maquillaje natural, su ropa era formal, su cabello un hermoso desastre. Caminé hacia él, notablemente recorriéndolo con la mirada de arriba abajo. Cuando lo alcancé, deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome más a él y besándome.

"Hm," dije cuando nos separamos, "Creo que tendrás que usar maquillaje más a menudo. Te ves muy sensual," sonrió por mis palabras, mi sonrisa. Escuché a Emmett fingir que vomitaba y salía del camión.

"Ni de broma. Esta cosa se siente como tiza. No sé como las chicas lo soportan," dijo, estremeciéndose dramáticamente. Rodé los ojos, riendo, y llevándolo afuera, hacia el set. Mientras caminábamos, sentí que alguien me miraba –noté un grupo de cinco chicas, todas sonriendo enormemente y sosteniendo pluma y papel.

"¡Edward!" gritó una de ellas. Se giró. "¡Somos tus más grandes admiradoras!"

"¿Tengo admiradoras?" cuestionó. Todas rieron, caminando más cerca de nosotros.

"¡Claro! ¡Apareces en la película más famosa!" una de las chicas dijo, una rubia con voz nasal y una falda muy corta.

"Pero aun no sale," Edward dijo, dirigiéndome una mirada confundida.

"Lo sé, pero hemos observado y seguido el rastro de esta película como en todas las revistas. ¡Está basada en nuestro libro favorito!" la rubia dijo.

"Oh. Bueno, gracias," Edward dijo incómodo, apretando su agarre en mi cintura y poniéndome más cerca de él. Los ojos de la rubia pasaron por mí y frunció el ceño.

"¿Ella es tu hermana gemela?" preguntó amablemente. "¿Alice?" instantáneamente me sorprendí. ¿Cómo demonios esta chica cualquiera sabía sobre la gemela de Edward?

"No, ella es mi novia," Edward dijo, sonando tan sorprendido como yo me sentía.

"Oh. No sabía que tenías una novia," murmuró, fulminándome con la mirada. Entonces me di cuenta del vestido azul marino que me llegaba a la mitad del muslo que traía puesto. Era ajustado en el pecho pero lo demás era flojo. **(*)**

"Sí la tengo," Edward dijo, acercándome aun más a él.

"Oh, bueno," una chica diferente dijo, rodando los ojos.

"Lauren deja de ser tan perra," me di cuenta de que la chica que habló no traía una pluma y papel. Se veía como si estuviera ahí en contra de su voluntad.

"¡Tú eres la perra Ángela!" la rubia, Lauren, gritó. Otra chica con cabello café rizado instantáneamente abrazó con un brazo a Lauren.

"¡Ángela no le digas perra a Lauren!" la defendió.

"Tú eres la perra Jessica," Ángela dijo por debajo. Me reí y ella me miró y sonrió.

"Soy Bella," me presenté, estirando mi mano. Todas sus amigas dejaron de hablar a mitad de la oración para mirarnos.

"Ángela," me contestó, estrechando mi mano. "Por favor discúlpalas. Supongo que gente acosando a tu novio todo el tiempo debe ser irritante."

"Sí, bastante malo," acepté. "Pero después de dos años he aprendido a soportarlo," Ángela rió ligeramente.

"Sé que debe ser horrible, admiradoras molestándolos todo el tiempo," dijo, girándose hacia Edward. Las bocas de Lauren y Jessica se abrieron muy grandes.

"De hecho es la primera vez que pasa," Edward admitió.

"¡No puede ser!" Lauren gritó, riéndose muy ruidoso. Saltó frente a Ángela para poner su pecho en la cara de Edward. "¡Eso es muy gracioso!"

"Pues, no es gracioso en lo absoluto," Edward dijo y la cara de Lauren cayó. Esta chica estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa.

"Ángela, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros al set?" pregunté, dejando en claro que no era una invitación abierta. Sonrió, mirando tímidamente a las expresiones de envidia de sus amigas.

"¡Me encantaría Bella! ¡Gracias!" ambas explotamos en risas y nos enganchamos por un brazo y el otro con Edward, los tres caminando hacia el set. "¡Nos vemos después chicas!" Ángela dijo sobre su hombro. En cuanto entramos nos reímos.

"Eso fue muy bueno. No te ofendas, pero tus amigos son unas perras," le dije a Ángela.

"Lo sé," suspiró derrotada. "¡Van a estar tan celosas de que yo entré y no estoy obsesionada con ese libro!" sonrió.

"Bueno, te puedes sentar conmigo y mirar," le dije. Me agradeció y los tres nos fuimos hacia donde estaban Alice, Jasper, Tanya, Rosalie, Emmett y James. James estaba fulminando con la mirada a Emmett, sus puños apretados. Estaban en el set de la cafetería alrededor de las mesas redondas.

"Chicos ella es Ángela, Ángela ellos son Alice, Jasper, Tanya, Rosalie, Emmett y James," los presenté apuntando a cada uno. Ángela saludó con la mano tímidamente y nos sentamos.

"¿Y qué van a grabar hoy?" Alice preguntó, su mano entrelazada con la de Jasper.

"La escena de la cafetería. Creo que es cuando Edward y Tanya están juntos y Tanya derrama leche sobre mí o algo y Edward la escoge a ella en lugar de a mí, causando que peleemos." Rosalie dijo.

"¿Entonces te bañarán de leche?" pregunté, riendo al imaginármelo.

"Desafortunadamente," sonrió.

"¿No usan leche falsa o algo?" Emmett preguntó. El tono de Rosalie se dulcificó instantáneamente y le sonrió.

"Sí, de esa manera no quedará mancha," dijo. Emmett le sonrió y ella desvió su mirada tímidamente. James lo notó.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo afuera, nena?" gruñó. Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron y su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro instantáneamente.

"No ahora," susurró.

"Sí, ahora mismo," dijo, estirándose y tomándola por una muñeca y dándole un tirón. Jadeé, así como Alice, Tanya y Ángela. Emmett saltó frente a ellos.

"¡No la toques así!" gritó amenazadoramente. Si yo fuera James y Emmett me estuviera mirando de esa forma me estaría orinando en los pantalones. Pero solo soltó la muñeca de Rosalie y avanzó un paso, hacia Emmett.

"¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, huh, chico rudo?" preguntó. Era tan alto como Emmett pero mucho menos musculoso. Sabía que Emmett podría acabar con él facilmente.

"Emmett, por favor, no," Rosalie rogó. "Por favor."

"Rose, él no puede tratarte así y esperar que se salga con la suya," Emmett dijo, su tono haciéndose más suave mientras miraba a Rosalie.

"Por favor Emmett," rogó. "Solo vuelve a sentarte. Por favor," Emmett podía ver la seriedad en sus ojos y se devolvió a su asiento, fulminando con la mirada a James todo el tiempo.

"Bien. Pero si vuelvo a verlo tratándote de esa manera, procederé a partirle a cara," amenazó.

"Bien," James dijo. Y creí haber escuchado que susurraba, "No me verás," pero no pude estar segura.

"Muy bien, todos. ¿Listos para empezar?" Jonathan llegó, juntando sus manos, emocionado. Edward, Rosalie y Tanya asintieron.

"¿Qué hay en la agenda hoy?" Tanya preguntó, tomando unos pasos más cerca de Edward. Rodé mis ojos.

"La escena de la cafetería," Jonathan anunció. "Todos se pueden quedar en esa mesa, solo para rellenar," asentimos, Alice brillando, brincando emocionada. Jasper puso una mano en su hombro y ella instantáneamente de calmó, acercándose a él. Estaba agradecida de tener una buena vista de la escena.

"¡Acción!" Jonathan llamó. La cámara estaba enfocada en Edward y en Tanya. Edward estaba mirando a Tanya con ojos de perrito y Tanya estaba claramente coqueteando con el chico a su lado, sin mirar a Edward. Vi como Rosalie caminaba hacia ellos, palmeando el hombro de Edward. Se giró, así como Tanya.

"¿Qué quieres perdedora?" Tanya dijo. Sophie la ignoró, girándose hacia Edward.

"¿Kevin?" dijo suavemente. "¿Quieres venir a sentarte con nosotros? Te extrañamos," su voz era débil y mantenía sus ojos pegados al suelo. Edward abrió su boca para decir algo pero Tanya lo cortó con una risa exorbitante.

"Escucha cariñito," dijo, con su voz dulce y falsa. Honestamente, sonaba muy parecida a su voz normal. Se puso de pie, con un cartón de leche en la mano. "Chicos como él no hablan con chicas como tú," podría decir que era como lo que ella le había dicho a Edward al principio de la película.

"Él es mi mejor amigo," dijo Rosalie, su voz segura. Miró a Edward quien estaba mirando a la mesa, ignorando completamente lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Vi la cara de Rosalie cambiar rápidamente a una de horror, vergüenza e inseguridad. "¿Kevin?"

"Mira cariño, ¿Por qué no te devuelves a la mesa de los perdedores donde perteneces?" Tanya gruñó. Levantó la leche y la derramó sobre la cabeza de Rosalie. Jadeos se escucharon alrededor de la habitación, seguido de risas. "Oops," Tanya dijo sin pena alguna. Los ojos de Rosalie se toparon con los de Edward y su cara se derrumbó, lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Corrió de la cafetería, lágrimas en sus ojos, sus manos cubriendo su rostro. La cámara se enfocó en Edward, quien tenía su cara trastornada. Se puso de pie pero Tanya puso una mano en su hombro, devolviéndolo a su lugar. No se resistió.

"No te molestes Kevin," dijo Tanya, aun sonriendo malévolamente. "No vale la pena," Edward se mordió el labio adorablemente, debatiéndose. Y luego suspiró regresando a Tanya.

"Correcto," acordó quedadamente.

"¡Y corte!" Jonathan gritó emocionado. "¡Rosalie ve a bañarte, vamos a grabar la escena de la pelea!" Edward saltó de su lugar y corrió hacia mí, sentándose en la silla a mi lado.

"No me gustó eso," me susurró. "Me sentí como un tonto."

"Eres un tonto," le susurré en respuesta, bromeando. "Tal vez tenga que castigarte," le guiñé un ojo y él sonrió.

"Me gusta cómo suena eso," murmuró, llevando sus labios a mi cuello. Me reí y me sonrojé.

"¡Muy bien, Rosalie está lista, hora de pelear!" Jonathan anunció.

"Podemos continuar con esto después," Edward murmuró, su aliento cosquilleando en mi cuello. Solo suspiré en respuesta. Lo vi mientras iba al set de la habitación de Sophie.

"¡Acción!" Jonathan dijo al mismo tiempo que todos nos movíamos para ver mejor.

"Vamos Sophie. Lo siento," Edward rogaba.

"No Kevin. Yo te creé. ¡Yo te transformé maldita sea y mira como me trataste! ¡Como basura!" Rosalie dijo, lágrimas en sus ojos, caminando alrededor de la habitación. "¡No hiciste nada! No hiciste nada cuando se burló de mí, cuando derramó su maldita leche sobre mí," su voz bajó de tono hasta que sonó débil y quebrada. "Ni siquiera cuando estaba llorando Kevin. ¿Cómo pudiste?"

"Quería ayudar Sophie," Edward insistió. "Pero sabes lo que siento por Tanya. ¡Y apenas estoy comenzando a gustarle! Sé que se pasó de la raya pero no quiero presionar las cosas por ahora."

"¿Alguna vez te escuchas a ti mismo Kevin? Me está tratando como te trató a ti. Y ahora que eres sensual y te vistes bien, ¿eso te hace mejor que yo? ¡Puedo hacer lo mismo que tú haces Kev! Puedo salir y comprar ropa de zorras y secar y peinar mi cabello todos los días y actuar como un maldito cachorrito siguiendo a los chicos más guapos de la escuela. Pero no lo voy a hacer. Porque yo, a diferencia de ti, sé quién soy y quien no quiero ser. Soy yo o ellos Kevin. No puedes ser un tonto conmigo en la escuela y luego esperar a que sea tu mejor amiga después."

"Sophie yo…yo no puedo detenerme. He llegado tan lejos," los ojos de Rosalie se volvieron rudos en un instante.

"Ya veo como es entonces. Los escoges a ellos. Ve a pasar el tiempo con tus amigos populares y con tu novia popular y sal de mi habitación," su voz estaba completamente destrozada.

"Sophie…" Edward comenzó.

"¡Fuera!" gritó enojada, apuntando hacia la puerta. Edward suspiró y salió por la puerta. Rosalie se quedó mirando por un momento antes de estallas en sollozos y colapsarse en la cama. Tenía el presentimiento de que los sollozos de Rosalie no eran falsos – no eran por Edward, pero ciertamente no eran falsos.

"¡Corte!" Jonathan sonaba completamente emocionado.

"¡Edward!" escuché una voz con acento italiano llamar y me giré para ver a Aro, su voz llena de entusiasmo. "¡Es hora del almuerzo! ¿No es cierto Jonathan?"

"¡Claro! ¡Todos tómense un receso hasta que Edward vuelva!" dijo. Edward vino hacia mí y me dio un beso de despedida antes de irse. Aro lo siguió, una sonrisa falsa plasmada en su rostro cuando me miró.

"Bella, querida," dijo, su voz llena de falsa felicidad.

"Aro," contesté, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Señorita Tanya, ¿Por qué no se nos une a Edward y a mí para almorzar? Nos encantaría su compañía," Aro dijo animadamente. Vi a Edward fruncir el ceño y mirarme. Supe que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. Ayer Aro se había asegurado de que yo supiera que no estaba invitada. Y ahora estaba invitando a Tanya.

"Me encantaría Aro, cariño," Tanya contestó.

"Te veré pronto, ¿está bien amor?" Edward dijo. Vi a Aro fruncir el ceño al escuchar el apodo que me dio Edward.

"Muy bien, adiós"

"Te amo," dijo, envolviéndome con sus brazos y besándome profundamente.

"También te amo."

"Volveré pronto," prometió.

"Ok, adiós."

"Adiós, amor," él, Tanya y Aro salieron y me quedé sola con mis amigos, con un sentimiento extraño en el estómago.

**Solo para que sepan, tardé mucho en actualizar porque quería tener capítulos de reserva. Si quieren que actualice pronto lo único que tienen que hacer es dejar un review. Entre más reviews, más pronto actualizaré. Ya los tengo, solo hay que subirlos. Así que depende de ustedes la velocidad con la que actualice. Jeje soy mala :D**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y bienvenidos a los nuevos.**

liah24

bekyabc2 (Muchas gracias por haber dejado dos :D )

zullly

Sweet Doll x

-Steph-Midnight-

veriitOzswan

noemii

XxBluueexX

Joslin Weasley

alice paola

Gabriela Cullen

DiliCullen

Vampirilla Valeeeh (¿Qué pasó contigo que no te dejas ver?)

Naby Cullen

Estrella black (Saludos!! :D Te cuidas de la fiebre.)

Carmen Cullen 116

MeliiCullen


	6. Capítulo 6

**Esta historia pertenece a Fall Down Again Bella y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS TRAEN ROPA QUE ESTA EN MI PERFIL, EN UN LINK. CADA VEZ QUE VEAN (*), SIGNIFICA QUE HAY UNA FOTOGRAFÍA.**

**BPOV**

Pasé la mayor parte del almuerzo charlando con Ángela y un extra llamado Ben. Aunque era principalmente Ángela y Ben hablando. Se podía decir que se estaban cayendo bien, pero ambos eran muy tímidos para actuar. Alice estaba sentada con Jasper y James y Rosalie habían desaparecido en algún lado. Emmett se había sentado con Ben, Ángela y yo pero estaba muy ocupado pensando, que era como si no estuviera ahí.

Estaba mirando la puerta, esperando a que Edward volviera. Iría a hablar con Alice y con Jasper pero no quería interrumpirlos. Y trataría de entablar una conversación con Emmett pero lucía como si fuera a explotar, y no quería ser yo quien estuviera cerca cuando eso sucediera. Así que guardé silencio, mirando hacia la puerta, esperando que Aro, Edward y Tanya volvieran. Debía admitir que estaba algo enojada de que Aro invitara a Tanya y a mí no. Entiendo que ella es famosa pero yo soy la novia de Edward; sin mencionar que yo estaba ahí, sola con Edward cuando lo invitó. Así que habría sido fácil que me invitara. Pero no. Él quería a Tanya

Suspiré aliviada cuando los tres entraron al set. Todos estaban riendo; la cara de Aron tenía una sonrisa, Tanya tenía su cabeza hacia atrás, riendo, incluso Edward se estaba riendo. Me sentía como el chico que dejan fuera del equipo de futbol. Rezagado.

"Hola," le dije saltando y abrazando a Edward, envolviendo su cintura con mis brazos. Noté que se puso rígido, mirando de reojo a Aro, sin mirarme a los ojos. Aro estaba sonriéndome pero sus ojos eran fríos y duros. Y Tanya estaba sonriendo satisfactoriamente. Instantáneamente quité mis brazos, sintiéndome algo lastimada y rechazada.

"Hola," Edward me contestó finalmente. Tomó mi mano pero se mantuvo alejado de mí, una distancia entre nosotros. Podía sentir las lágrimas en mis ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Un almuerzo con un hombre intimidante y de pronto se vuelve distante. Aro y Tanya se dirigieron a otra mesa. Edward los miró, él no quería estar conmigo. Quería ir con ellos. Removí mi mano de la de él y forcé una sonrisa y volví con Ángela y Ben. Ángela estaba riendo de algo que Ben había dicho y él estaba sonriendo, obviamente feliz de haberla hecho reír. Me deslicé al lado de Emmett. Al menos ahora estábamos del mismo humor.

Rosalie y James volvieron unos minutos después que Edward , Tanya y Aro. James estaba fulminando con la mirada a Emmett y Rosalie parecía molesta. Seguía revolviendo las mangas de su sudadera nerviosamente. Conectó sus ojos con los de Emmett por un corto segundo, los ojos de Emmett bailaron con esperanza, pero los de Rosalie se veían desesperanzados. Solo negó con la cabeza, yendo a otra dirección con James, ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar en susurros. Emmett golpeó la mesa con sus puños, poniéndose de pie.

"¡Emmett!" exclamé, saltando por el sonido estridente que había hecho.

"Lo siento Bella," murmuró. "¡Es solo que estoy cansado de esto!" miró hacia Rosalie quien miraba en dirección opuesta, con lágrimas en sus ojos. James miraba a Emmett, retándolo a que dijera algo. Emmett solo negó con la cabeza, caminando hacia el camión de Edward. Me puse de pie y lo seguí; no debería de estar solo cuando se encuentra en ese estado, además no quería hablar con Edward por ahora. Lo seguí al camión, encontrándolo recostado en el sofá con la cabeza entre sus manos. Emmett me escuchó entrar pero no hizo ningún sonido. Solo se mantenía quieto. Me acerqué, sentándome cuidadosamente a su lado.

"Emmett…" comencé pero él rápidamente me interrumpió.

"La lastima Bella," Emmett dijo, su voz apagada y derrotada. "Sé que lo hace. No sé si la golpea o si solo la lastima emocionalmente pero ella no es feliz con él. Y aun así, se queda con él. ¿Por qué Bella?" levantó la cabeza de sus manos y me miró con sus ojos ligeramente llorosos. Nunca había escuchado a Emmett hablar profundamente. Era insoportable.

"No lo sé Em," dije, pensando en la verdad que había en sus palabras. "Tal vez está asustada de dejarlo. Tal vez han estado saliendo tanto tiempo que no puede pensar en una vida sin él, aun cuando ella no lo ama. O quizá sí lo ama y nosotros no lo sabemos. O quizá solo está muy asustada de dejarlo. No tengo idea."

"No es justo Bella," Emmett dijo, su voz dura. "Ella no lo ama y a mí me gusta ella. Y sé que a ella le gusto también. Siempre estaba riendo y sonriendo conmigo, no he visto su sonrisa ni una vez en todo el día, no cuando él está con ella. Yo la hago más feliz. ¿Entonces por qué se queda con él?" se podía decir que Emmett estaba confundido, lastimado y le dolía.

"No lo sé Emmett," suspiré. Su cara volvió a sus manos. "Solo no lo sé."

Emmett y yo nos quedamos en el camión el resto del día. Betsy vino por un rato y habló conmigo acerca de algunas celebridades con las que había trabajado. Zac Efron, Miley Cirus, Adam Sandler y muchos otros. De hecho eran muy interesantes y graciosos. Noté una mirada rara en sus ojos cuando mencionaba a Zac Efron. Pero ella parecía muy mayor para haber salido con él. Quizá era solo un tonto o algo.

También me dijo acerca de su hija Alyssa, quien tenía mi edad y era aspirante a modelo. Estaba impresionada, pero se podía decir que Betsy fue muy hermosa cuando estaba joven así que no me sorprendió mucho. Emmett permaneció en silencio e impaciente. Quería ir a casa pero teníamos que esperar que Edward terminara para que nos pudiera llevar.

Después de unas horas, Alice entró a la habitación, sonriendo pacíficamente después de pasar todo el día con Jasper. Edward vino detrás de él. Se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla antes de meterse a la ducha. Estaba sorprendida. Después de que básicamente me abandonara por irse con la coestrella zorra e intimidante agente decide ser amigable y actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. ¿Estaba bromeando?

"¿Estás bien Bella?" Alice preguntó. "Luces como si Emmett te hubiera invitado a una fiesta de té mientras utilizas un tutú rosa o algo," Salí de mi ensoñación y reí ante las ocurrencias de Alice.

"No es solo…Edward," le dije sinceramente. Podía escuchar el agua de la ducha así que susurré rápidamente la historia. "Fue a almorzar con Aro y Tanya. Y cuando volvió se estremeció cuando lo toqué y quiere estar con ellos y se fue sin decirme nada. ¡Y luego viene y trata de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado!"

"Ew," Alice dijo, arrugando su nariz. "¡Que idiota! ¿Ya hablaste con él?" negué con la cabeza.

"He estado en el camión con Emmett desde entonces. Y se fue directo a la ducha y no tuve tiempo de…" corté abruptamente cuando el agua se detuvo. Podía escuchar que se movía y que se estaba vistiendo.

"Entonces habla con él. Emmett y yo esperaremos en el auto," Alice dijo quedadamente. "¡Vámonos grandote!" lo llamó, jalando a Emmett fuera del sofá y sacándolo del camión. Edward salió de la ducha, su cabello estaba brillando por la luz. Casi olvido mi enojo y le salto encima. Casi.

"Hola," dije, mi voz muy casual. Él lo notó.

"Hola," dijo cuidadosamente.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu almuerzo?" pregunté, cruzando los brazos en mi pecho.

"Estuvo bien," dijo tentativamente, mirándome a los ojos por alguna muestra de emoción. Mantuve mi rostro cuidadosamente en blanco mientras esperaba a que continuara. "Tanya y yo tenemos unas entrevistas arregladas una vez que acabemos de filmar."

"Eso está bien," dije, sonando aburrida. Edward notó que estaba a punto de llegar al punto y se tensó. "¿Y qué te sucedió cuando volvieron?"

"Nada," dijo instantáneamente.

"¿En serio? ¿Es por eso que me mirabas como si fuera un fenómeno cuando intenté abrazarte? ¿O que decidiste dejarme sola y salir con tus nuevos mejores amigos?" mis ojos se volvieron amenazadores para complementar el sarcasmo.

"¡No te miré como si fueras un fenómeno!" Edward se defendió instantáneamente. Levanté mis cejas. "Yo solo… Aro cree que nuestra relación no es exactamente…prudente."

"¡Oh no!" jadeé con horror fingido. "¡Entonces creo que este es el fin! Ya que amo Aro decide que nuestra relación no es algo muy inteligente deberíamos terminarla. Suena genial," podía sentir las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos y caminé hacia la puerta. Edward bloqueó rápidamente mi camino.

"Bella no estoy de acuerdo con él," dijo, sus ojos se suavizaron. Puso una mano bajo mi barbilla y levantó mi cara para que lo mirara. "Te amo y no me importa si nuestra relación es prudente o no. No quiero que termine. Que terminemos," sus ojos estaban llenos de emociones y rogándome por que entendiera.

"¿Entonces por qué actuaste de esa manera?" le pregunté, mi voz débil.

"Es solo…estaba sorprendido. Y algo incómodo en frente de Aro. Sabiendo cómo se siente y todo solo me hace sentirme inseguro cuando estoy contigo. Como si estuviera juzgando cada una de mis movidas, ¿me entiendes?" tenía algo de sentido. Pero aun así no estaba de acuerdo con él.

"¿Entonces siempre que Aro esté cerca te tenemos que hacer qué? ¿Pretender que no nos amamos?" pregunté escépticamente.

"¡No, no, claro que no!" dijo rápidamente. "No creo que sea posible pretender que no te amo," dijo sonriendo con mi sonrisa torcida especial involuntariamente.

"¿Entonces qué significa esto?" pregunté suavemente.

"No significa que algo tenga que cambiar," dijo firmemente. "Quizá me gustaría que fuéramos menos físicos cuando Aro está cerca pero no lo haremos si tú no lo quieres."

"No, no quiero," dije en un susurro forzado. "Siento que no deberíamos cambiar nada para complacerlo, ¿me entiendes?" espero que no estuviera siendo my sensible pero no quería tener que cuidar mis acciones cuando Aro estuviera cerca.

"Entiendo. No tenemos que cambiar nada," me prometió. Puso sus manos en mi cadera y me acercó a él para besarme. Estaba a pulgadas de sus labios cuando recordé la segunda parte de mi argumento. Giré mi rostro segundos antes.

"Espera," dije gentilmente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, sonando rechazado. Ahora sabes cómo me siento, pensé.

"¿Por qué me dejaste sola después de eso? Es decir, Alice estaba con Jasper, Rosalie con James. Ángela estaba con Ben. La única persona que quedaba era Emmett pero estaba muy enojado para ser alguna compañía. Supuse que ya que habíamos perdido nuestro almuerzo, que pasarías algún tiempo conmigo después pero solo te quedaste con Tanya y Aro," le expliqué. Edward se mordió el labio, pensando por un momento.

"Bueno… para ser completamente honesto Bella, me fascinan," sus ojos se llenaron de emoción. "¡Quiero decir, Aro ha ayudado a incontables celebridades a entrar al mundo de la fama! Tanya siendo uno de ellos. Ella sabe lo que es vivir siendo famoso, tener infinidad de admiradores y una cantidad infinita de dinero. Sabe lo que es ser una celebridad y es fascinante hablar de eso. Y Aro sabe todo acerca del negocio. ¡Tiene muchos contactos y rechaza nombres como si nada!" podía notar lo feliz que se veía hablando de ellos y debo admitir que me dolió. ¿Encontraba a Tanya fascinante?

"Oh ¿Entonces son más interesantes que yo? Lo entiendo," dije tristemente, mis ojos comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas.

"¡No Bella!" Edward dijo rápidamente. "¡Eso no es! Es solo que… te he conocido toda i vida, aun cuando apenas hablaba contigo hasta hace dos años. Y te entiendo completamente, te conozco. Pero ellos son gente nueve, ¿me entiendes? Me gustaría llegar a conocerlos más, sus vidas. Esa es la vida que voy a tener y debo acostumbrarme. ¿Me entiendes Bella?"

"Supongo," suspiré. "Es solo… no quiero perderte Edward," podía sentir mis mejillas calentarse y Edward puso sus manos a los lados de mi cara, llevando mis labios a los suyos, gentil, suave y amorosamente.

"No lo harás Bella. Te amo y eso no va a cambiar. No me vas a perder," me prometió. Finalmente me dejé llevar por su abrazo, era muy reconfortante estar de vuelta en sus brazos. Presionó sus labios con los míos una vez más y le respondí impacientemente.

"Bien. Porque me gustas tal como eres," le dije, golpeándolo juguetonamente en el pecho. Se rió, su voz sonó aterciopelada. Sonreí por la familiaridad.

"Me alegro. Porque no voy a ir a ninguna parte," me contestó. Envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos y me cargó fuera del camión hasta el volvo. Alice gritó emocionada cuando vio que nos besamos.

Esa noche, me senté en nuestra cama, vistiendo una de las enormes camisas de Edward y acurrucándome bajo los cobertores. Edward vino y se acurrucó a mi lado en un par de pantalones sueltos. Eran solo las nueve, pero nos íbamos a recostar en la cama a ver una película, gastar algo de tiempo de caridad juntos. Eran momentos como estos los que amaba. Cuando podía lucir mal, toda desarreglada con ropa cómoda y él continuaba amándome mucho. No necesitaba lucir perfecta todo el tempo. Y amaba eso.

"¿Y qué vamos a ver?" le pregunté a Edward mientras tomaba el control remoto de su lado.

"No lo sé, una película sobre una chica humana que se enamora de un vampiro. Se supone que está muy buena. Aparece Kristen Stewart," dijo, leyendo el reverso del DVD.

"¿Y Spunk Ransom?" pregunté emocionada, usando su apodo preferido. Asintió. ¡Había escuchado de la película y se suponía que era la mejor! "¡Lo amo a él y a su sensual acento! ¡Ponla!" Edward sonrió, presionando el botón de reproducir. Miré emocionada por un momento, relajándome al lado de Edward. Pero un sonido estridente nos interrumpió. Edward tomó el teléfono, su móvil, y lo contestó, pausando la película.

"¿Hola?" se sentó derecho al instante, buscando algo. "Hola Aro. Um, no, no estoy ocupado. Sí, estaré ahí. Claro, iré solo. ¡Gracias!" colgó y se giró para mirarme.

"¿Vas a salir?" le pregunté levantando las cejas. Mucho tiempo sola. Se quitó sus pantalones y los cambió por unos jeans y un polo. Vino y me besó rápidamente, tratando de arreglar su desordenado cabello.

"Lo siento amor. Aro me llamó y dijo que tenía una entrevista y que tenía que ir. Lo siento, en serio, te recompensaré," me dio una sonrisa tímida.

"Ve," suspiré. Él sonrió.

"Gracias amor. Volveré tan pronto como pueda, lo prometo," me besó rápidamente de nuevo antes de casi correr a la puerta. Suspiré, presionando el botón de encendido y viendo la película. Solo esperaba que esto no se volviera tradición. Yo sentada sola en nuestra cama mientras que Edward estaba fuera siendo famoso. Si eso iba a pasar estaba segura de que no me sentaría a esperar.

Solo esperemos que no suceda…

**Les dije que no tardaría tanto. Solo para que sepan, el capítulo 8 es uno de los mejores, si quieren averiguar qué pasa, tienen que dejar reviews. Estamos a solo dos capítulos de que toda la emoción empiece.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y bienvenidas a aquellas nuevas lectoras.**

liah24

Joslin Weasley

Zullly

Estrella black

EdwardKaname

Arissita

Sweet Doll x

CuteMoon

Meteorita

-Steph-Midnight-

BiankisMasen

Carmen Cullen 116

alice paola

Naby Cullen

XxBluueexX

DiliCullen


	7. Capítulo 7

**Esta historia pertenece a Fall Down Again Bella y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS TRAEN ROPA QUE ESTA EN MI PERFIL, EN UN LINK. CADA VEZ QUE VEAN (*), SIGNIFICA QUE HAY UNA FOTOGRAFÍA.**

**Capítulo 7:**

**BPOV**

"Espera," dije. Edward se detuvo en la puerta, girándose y mirándome extrañado. "Estás en la televisión," le dije, mis ojos pegados en la pantalla. Teníamos que estar en el set en veinte minutos supuestamente. Me senté en la cama, tomando el control remoto y subiendo el volumen. Edward vino a mi lado, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.

"Es la entrevista que hice la noche pasada. Cuando me tuve que ir, que estábamos viendo una película," dijo incómodamente. "No es nada importante no tienes que verla."

"¡No, quiero hacerlo!" dije instantáneamente, ignorando su modestia. La cámara enfocó a Edward y el hombre que lo entrevistaba comenzó a hablar.

"¡Hola soleado California! Soy Bob Smith; trayéndoles lo más nuevo en películas, música y celebridades. Hoy, aquí conmigo, está Ed Cullen, quien actúa en 'La otra chica' (Es el nombre de la película, en inglés es 'The other girl'), el anticipado libro convertido a película. Está trabajando con coestrellas fabulosas como Tanya Denali y la señorita Rosalie Hale. ¿Pueden venir con nosotros por favor?" Hubo aplausos mientras Rosalie y Tanya caminaban hacia Bob Smith, besando sus mejillas antes de sentarse con Edward.

"¿Ed?" le pregunté, levantando una ceja y bufando.

"Le dije que era Edward. Me ignoró," me explicó. Alice y Emmett entraron en la habitación.

"¡Hola chicos!" Alice gritó. "¿Qué están viendo?"

"¡Shh! Es Edward," le dije, apuntando a la pantalla. Ambos se sentaron en el piso frente al televisor, viendo tan interesados como yo.

"Entonces Ed, ¿Qué se siente ser uno de los personajes principales en la película más anticipada del año?" Bob Smith preguntó.

"Se siente extraño. He leído el libro para entender mejor al personaje que interpreto y solo espero cumplir con las expectativas de todos," dijo, sonriendo tímidamente. Me mordí el labio para evitar hacer 'aw'.

"Rosalie Hale. Eres considerada una de las actrices más hermosas. ¿Cómo te sienta eso?" preguntó, moviendo su atención de Edward.

"Es muy halagador," Rosalie dijo, quitando su sedoso cabello del hombro. "Pero muchos admiradores me invitan a salir. No soy soltera, para que se enteren."

"Hablando de parejas," Bob interrumpió. "¿Es verdad que ustedes dos están saliendo?" preguntó, apuntando a Tanya y Edward. Edward instantáneamente negó con la cabeza.

"No, tengo una novia pero no es Tanya," dijo. Se podía decir que la sonrisa de Tanya era forzada y sonreí arrogantemente hacia la pantalla.

"¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?" preguntó. Edward negó con la cabeza.

"Su nombre es Bella y hemos estado saliendo desde hace dos años," Edward dijo.

"¿La amas?" Bob preguntó. Edward sonrió y asintió. La audiencia comenzó a hacer 'aw', igual que yo.

"Eres un amor Edward," le dije, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

"¿Qué hay de ti Tanya, tienes novio?" Bob preguntó.

"No, soy soltera y me encanta," dijo con una risa falsa.

"¿Entonces los rumores de que ustedes dos están juntos son falsos?" preguntó Bob. Tanya rió, batiendo sus pestañas sugestivamente. Edward la miró con curiosidad y luego se giró hacia Bob.

"Sí, son completamente falsos. Como dije, amo a Bella y ni siquiera Tanya puede cambiar eso," exploté en risas cuando noté como se desvaneció la sonrisa de Tanya y fulminó con la mirada a Edward.

"También te amo," le dije, aun riendo.

"Muy bien, eso es todo el tiempo que tenemos. Gracias por estar con nosotros Edward, Tanya, Rosalie." Todos asintieron y se pusieron de pie para marcharse, fuera de la cámara. "Y ahora tenemos el cantante más famoso del verano…" apagué el televisor y me giré hacia Edward.

"Eso fue increíblemente dulce. Pero parece que Tanya tiene muchas ganas de salir contigo." Rodé los ojos. "La botaste totalmente."

"Aro no estaba muy feliz con eso," murmuró, muy bajito que no estuve segura de haberlo escuchado. Estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre eso cuando comenzó a hablar rápidamente de nuevo. "Mejor nos vamos o llegaremos tarde," se puso de pie, estirando una mano hacia mí. La tomé y me guió al volvo, Alice y Emmett nos seguían de cerca.

Llegamos al set en poco tiempo y Edward instantáneamente fue a maquillaje con Betsy. Hoy filmaban la parte del baile. Era básicamente la escena primordial de la película, donde Rosalie sale con un vestido hermoso y Edward se da cuenta del verdadero amor que siente por ella. Muy típico. Pero estaba emocionada de ver a Edward en un esmoquin. Esperé fuera del camión para que hiciera una gran salida. Idea de Alice, no mía.

Edward emergió lentamente del camión, sonriendo tímidamente. Creo que mi quijada se quebró y cayó al suelo. Debía estar babeando. Edward se veía como un dios. Y estaba dispuesta a adorarlo cualquier día.

Su esmoquin era muy clásico, negro con una camisa blanca por debajo, el negro contrastaba magníficamente con su piel. Tenía un pañuelo medio salido de su bolsillo, todo clásico y masculino. Sus pantalones se ajustaban a sus muslos un poco, mostrando sus bien formados músculos. La camisa se ajustaba a su pecho. Se veía como un espía o un agente secreto o algo. **(*)**

"Wow," suspiré, mis ojos moviéndose finalmente de su cuerpo a su cara. Su sonrisa tímida se tornó en una sonrisa satisfecha cuando me atrapó viendo su cuerpo. Es decir, era muy difícil no hacerlo.

"¿Cómo luzco?" preguntó confiadamente.

"Tentador," dije honestamente.

"Tú turno," dijo malévolamente.

"¿Disculpa?" subí una ceja por la impresión.

"Jonathan dijo que tú y Alice van a ser extras en la escena del baile, solo bailando en un lado. Tu vestido está listo y Alice está casi lista.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡No sé bailar!" lloriqueé. Edward rodó los ojos.

"Le dije que te pondrías difícil," murmuró, acercándose a mí, una sonrisa tenebrosa en su rostro. Instintivamente me hice para atrás.

"¿Qué?" pregunté nerviosamente. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de dar otro paso, Edward corrió hacia mí y me tomó en sus brazos, colgándome de su hombro. Lo golpeé con mis puños en la espalda pero dudo que siquiera lo sintiera. Me cargó dentro del camión. Dejé caer mis brazos, rendida y solo me quedé ahí, dejando que Edward me llevara con un puchero en mi cara.

"Sabía que tendrías que arrastrarla," Alice rió. Edward me bajó y continué haciéndole un puchero. Él rápidamente presionó sus labios con mi labio inferior salido, mordiéndolo ligeramente. Casi gemía.

"Sé buena por favor," suspiró. Asentí. Se rió y salió del camión, para ir al set. Alice estaba terminando su cabello y maquillaje. Traía puesto un vestido azul ligero, estilo Cenicienta. Era ajustado en el pecho, hasta su cintura y después esponjado, gemas brillantes alrededor de todo el vestido. Era sin tirantes y se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo compacto. **(*)**

"¡Ve a ponerte el tuyo!" Alice dijo emocionada, mostrándome un vestido cubierto. Betsy estaba terminando de peinar el cabello de Alice con una plancha plana. Nada muy ostentoso. Me metí al pequeño baño y me puse el vestido que Alice me dijo. Era color azul oscuro y ajustado hasta medio muslo, donde se soltaba hasta el piso. Tenía un espacio vacío en forma de triángulo en la parte del pecho y pequeños diamantes que cubrían mi estómago plano. Era hermoso. **(*)**

"¡Vamos cariño, estoy segura de que luces hermosa!" Betsy me llamó. "¡Alice está lista, te necesito aquí afuera!" Salí dudosamente del baño. Alice y Betsy me miraron sorprendidas. Me sentí insegura al instante. ¿Me veía gorda o algo?

"Bella," Alice dijo incrédulamente. "¡Te ves sensual!" comenzó a gritar emocionadamente, de alguna manera logrando brincar con su enorme vestido.

"Te ves muy bien cariño," Betsy dijo felizmente. Me llevó al tocador y comenzó a peinar mi cabello con ondas. Agregó un poco de maquillaje, algo de sombra azul en mis ojos, un poco de rubor, labial rojo que contrastaba con mi piel pálida. Todo lucía bien en conjunto. Y tenía que coincidir con Alice. Me veía sensual.

"¡Vamos están casi listos para comenzar a filmar!" Alice chilló. Tomó mi mano y me jaló fuera del camión. Milagrosamente logré mantener el equilibrio con los tacones que me habían obligado a usar. Llegamos al lugar meticulosamente decorado del baile. Edward vino rápidamente hacia mí e instantáneamente me besó apasionadamente. Me congelé por un segundo, completamente sorprendida, pero lo besé de vuelta con tanta fuerza como pude después de un momento.

"Ahem," nos separamos, ambos sonrojándonos. Me reí cuando vi que Edward tenía algo de labial rojo en su cara. Me estiré y lo limpié con mi pulgar. Nos giramos para ver quién nos había interrumpido y Aro estaba parado ahí con una falsa sonrisa.

"Vaya, vaya Bella," dijo entusiastamente. "Te ves hermosa. ¿Has pensado en actuar, querida?" me sonrojé pero no me gustaba la forma en la que me miraba, como si fuera un gran y gordo dólar.

"No, gracias. Soy escritora, no actriz," le dije, tratando de sonar amable y no intimidada, que era como realmente me sentía.

"Es una lástima," Aro murmuró, viéndome condescendientemente antes de girarse hacia Edward. "Tú también te ves muy guapo. ¿Dónde está la señorita Rosalie?"

"Aun se está alistando creo," Edward contestó. Noté que se deslizó un poco más lejos de mí mientras hablaba. Levanté una ceja, pero él mantenía sus ojos en Aro.

"¿Y la señorita Tanya?" noté que sus ojos brillaron al decir su nombre. Los ojos de Edward se endurecieron.

"Creo que también se está preparando," Edward dijo fríamente.

"Bueno estoy seguro de que lucirá completamente hermosa," Aro dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Edward. Le dirigí una mirada incrédula, la cual ignoró o no notó.

"Estoy seguro de que así será," Edward acordó suavemente.

"Ah, ahí vienen," Aro dijo, mirando por sobre nuestros hombros, una sonrisa esparciéndose por su rostro. Me giré, así como Edward, para ver a Tanya y Rosalie caminando hacia nosotros.

Tanya traía puesto un vestido blanco y negro que llegaba al suelo. Solo el pecho y una pequeña tira eran negros, el resto era puro blanco. Se veía sedoso y sus senos parecías a punto de salirse. Su cabello estaba alisado y voluminoso, dándole un aspecto como cuando sopla el viento. Se veía bonita, pero tenía demasiado maquillaje y se veía como una zorra.

Rosalie, por otro lado, lucía magnífica. Su vestido era rojo y caía hasta el suelo, abrazando cada curva de su cuerpo. Era ajustado hasta las rodillas, donde se soltaba hasta el piso. La parte de arriba, por lo que podía ver, era poco escotado y tenía una cinta debajo del busto, lo que la había lucir modestamente expuesta, al contrario de Tanya. Su cabello estaba peinado con ondas sensuales alrededor de su cara y en forma de cascada por su espalda. Estaba usando un sweater sobre sus brazos, pero podía decir que no lo usaría durante la filmación. También noté que James no estaba hoy y que Rosalie esa pura sonrisa. **(*)**

"¡Se ven adorables, ambas!" Jonathan borboteó, corriendo a abrazarlas a ambas. "¡Bella eres una belleza! ¡Y Alice, tú también!" Emmett estaba viendo a Rosalie apreciativamente, usando un esmoquin, al igual que Jasper. Ambos eran similares al de Edward.

"Entonces todos conocen la escena, ¿correcto?" Jonathan dijo. "Muy bien entonces básicamente Alice y Jasper y Emmett y Bella bailarán juntos en el fondo. Solo quédense dentro de su personaje si no les molesta, hablen entre ustedes pero no hablen con Tanya, Edward o Rosalie. ¿Todos listos?"

"¡Sí!" todos dijimos emocionados. Aun cuando estaba un poco nerviosa por esto. Y estaría bailando con Emmett, así que si piso su pie probablemente ni lo note.

"¡Pónganse en sus posiciones!" nos mandó en broma. Todos nos pusimos en nuestros lugares. Puse mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Emmett mientras esperábamos.

"Bella, estoy un poco preocupado," Emmett me susurró, su voz seria.

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno sé lo torpe que eres y no traigo botas de acero a algo. Puedes romper mi pie," dijo todo con una voz seria, pero su sonrisa le quitaba la seriedad.

"Eres malo, ¿lo sabías?" Le dije, mis ojos entrecerrados mientras él reía.

"¡Y…acción!" Jonathan ordenó.

"Oh Kevin, solo sé que vamos a ganar el premio de rey y reina," Tanya comenzó instantáneamente. Edward estaba recargando su codo en la mesa, su cara en su mano. "Es decir, somos las dos personas mejor vestidas de aquí. Y todos nos aman. Es simplemente obvio."

"Claro Tiffany," Edward aceptó, sonando aburrido.

"¿No estás feliz de haber cambiado a esa chica Sophie por alguien mucho mejor?" Tanya dijo, apuntándose a ella misma. Edward rodó los ojos.

"Sophie es mi mejor amiga Tiffany," dijo él. De pronto, sentí que me elevaban gentilmente y Emmett me puso sobre sus pies, rodando los ojos.

"No estás prestando atención al baile lo que te hace peor bailarina," murmuró. Solo negué con la cabeza pero no dije nada, ahora podía observar mejor a Edward.

"Y la extraño," Edward dijo en un susurro. Supongo que esto se suponía que era una gran revelación.

"¿Por qué la extrañarías? Es una vaca fea," Tanya dijo.

"¡No, no lo es!" Edward se puso de pie y todos en su mesa se sorprendieron. "¡Ella es mi mejor amiga!" Y ella es hermosa y lista y graciosa y amable…y yo… yo la amo," La quijada de Tanya se cayó formando una perfecta O.

"¿Hablas en serio?" susurró venenosamente. "¿La escogerías sobre mí?"

"Sí," Edward decidió. "Lo haría." Tanya comenzó a toser de la impresión mientras que Edward se giraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta, casi todos abriéndole el camino, muy impresionados de ver como dejaba a la chica popular. Y es ahí cuando Rosalie entró.

Caminó tentativamente en la habitación y Edward se congeló, sus ojos se hicieron más grandes. Me sentí momentáneamente celosa pero recordé que solo estaba actuando y moví mi cabeza a los lados. Rosalie entró, luciendo incómoda, sosteniendo sus brazos alrededor de su estómago. Pasó al lado de Emmett y yo, hacia Edward. Emmett se congeló de pronto, su cuerpo se puso rígido. Rosalie continuó caminando hacia Edward. Se congeló frente a él, todos en silencio excepto por la respiración pesada de Emmett. Y después Rosalie pasó de largo a Edward, hacia sus otras amigas, y Edward se quedó ahí, luciendo absolutamente destrozado y derrotado. Emmett estaba casi gruñendo.

"Emmett, cálmate, es falso," le recordé.

"Eso no es falso Bella," dijo. Estaba temblando del coraje. "Mira la espalda de Rosalie," miré sobre él y vi su cabello mecerse a un lado y su espalda estaba descubierta, en forma de círculo, exponiendo más piel. Esperaba ver su piel perfectamente suave y blanca. Pero no fue así.

Su espalda estaba negra, azul, amarilla y morada. Cardenales cubrían casi toda su espalda. Jadeé y podía sentir mis ojos comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas.

"¿Fue…?" ni siquiera pude terminar mi pregunta.

"Fue James," Emmett gruñó. "Tuvo que ser él."

"¡Corte!" Jonathan gritó, provocando que Emmett y yo saltáramos. "¡Muy bien todos, excelente trabajo!" Rosalie rápidamente cubrió su espalda con el cabello. Pero era muy tarde. Ya lo habíamos visto. Emmett y yo corrimos hacia ella. Tenía lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. Pobre Rosalie. Se giró y nos sonrió, pero instantáneamente frunció el ceño por nuestras expresiones. Y entonces su cara cambió a una expresión de pánico cuando vio el enojo de Emmett y levantó las manos para cubrirse el rostro. Emmett se congeló en su lugar, su cara se llenó de tristeza. Se estiró y tomó sus manos suavemente, bajándolas a sus lados. Los ojos de Rosalie estaban húmedos mientras miraba a Emmett.

"Nunca te lastimaría Rose," dijo apasionadamente. "Y no le permitiré volver a lastimarte otra vez. Eso es ridículo. ¡Voy a matarlo!"

"¡No lo hagas Emmett!" Rosalie gritó, causando que muchos se giraran para mirarnos. Edward, Alice y Jasper vinieron corriendo a donde estábamos y los demás solo nos vieron extrañados. "Por favor, no lo hagas. Te lastimará, o a mí. Por favor."

"Puedo cuidarme solo Rosalie, no te preocupes por eso," dijo suavemente, sin soltar sus manos. "Y él nunca volverá a poner un dedo sobre ti. Te lo puedo prometer," Rosalie se veía desesperada por creerle.

"¿Quién?" Jasper preguntó. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién te lastimó?" Rosalie suspiró, mirándonos a cada uno a los ojos. Se topó con mi mirada húmeda y asentí, dándole apoyo. No contestó, pero se giró, quitando el cabello de su espalda. Alice jadeó y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus mejillas. Jasper y Edward se veían lívidos.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?" Jasper gruñó.

"¿Quién crees?" Emmett contestó. "James."

"Lo mataré," Jasper dijo.

"¿Cómo pudiste permitir que te hiciera esto?" Edward preguntó.

"¿Dónde demonios está para poder patearle el trasero?" Emmett dijo. Rosalie se veía asustada, abrió más sus ojos con pánico, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Me moví a su lado, abrazándola tiernamente por los hombros, evitando los cardenales.

"Cálmense chicos," les ordené. "Denle tiempo," Rosalie me miró agradecida.

"Todo comenzó genial," dijo suavemente, sus ojos pegados al suelo. "Era amable, dulce y amoroso. Salíamos todo el tiempo y era muy divertido, yo estaba tan enamorada."

"Pero comenzó a cambiar. No quería que me pusiera ropa que enseñara mi piel, creía que quería atención de otros hombres. Siempre creía que lo engañaba, que los hombres que me miraban era mi culpa. Entonces comenzó a golpearme." Alice y yo estábamos llorando en silencio y los tres hombres se veían lívidos, sus puños cerrados con fuerza.

"La primera vez estaba tan sorprendida. Se disculpó y prometió que no volvería a hacerlo. La mayoría de las veces solo tomaba mis muñecas y me estrujaba o algo. Pero con el tiempo empeoró. Solo golpeaba mis brazos, mi estómago, mi espalda, mis muslos. Lugares que podían ser facilmente cubiertos.

"Estaba furioso cuando conseguí este trabajo. Sabía que tenía una escena de beso con Edward y se alteró. ¿Recuerdas cuando salí del restaurant?" me tragué un sollozo. Había sufrido tanto y aun seguía tan fuerte, tan valiente.

"Después de que me vio con Emmett se dio cuenta de que había pasado," miró tímidamente hacia Emmett. "De que finalmente había encontrado a otro hombre por el que lo dejaría. Alguien que de verdad me gustara." Emmett pareció calmarse ante sus palabras pero seguía enojado con James y no estaba en su humor normal.

"Así fue como conseguí estos," apuntó a su espalda. "Le pedí que no golpeara mis brazos porque tendría que usar un vestido de graduación. No se puso muy contento con eso y me golpeó más fuerte. Creí que podría ocultarlo, pero parece que no."

"¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie Rose?" Jasper preguntó, sonando dolido. Podía entender eso, ella era su hermana, su gemela. "¿Por qué no terminaste con él?"

"Estaba asustada," admitió. "Y no creí que pudiera conseguir a alguien mejor, esos hombres me querían por la manera en la que lucía, pero no más. Y he estado con él por tanto tiempo. No sabía qué hacer," su voz se quebró y comenzó a sollozar. Para la sorpresa de todos, alejó mis brazos y se fue con Emmett. Él la envolvió con sus brazos, cuidando sus cardenales. Acarició su cabello suavemente.

"Lo ss-siento," murmuró.

"No lo hagas," Emmett dijo. "No es tu culpa, no lo es."

"Quis-siera habérselos ddicho ant-tes," sollozó.

"Yo también," Emmett admitió. "Pero al menos podemos solucionarlo. No volverás a verlo jamás."

"Bien," dijo, su voz con un pequeño tono de felicidad a través de sus lágrimas. Se acercó más a Emmett y lo abrazó con fuerza. Emmett la abrazó con tanta fuerza como le era posible sin lastimarla.

"¿Te duele mucho?" preguntó silenciosamente. Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

"Solo cuando los tocan," dijo suavemente, sollozando un poco. "Me alegra que estés aquí," susurró a Emmett.

"Siempre estaré aquí para ti Rosalie," Emmett prometió. "Me preocupo por ti y no dejaré que vuelva a lastimarte."

"Gracias," suspiró. Levantó su rostro y presionó sus labios con los de él, suave y gentilmente, solo una vez. Y después se alejó con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Emmett estaba congelado, una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.

Rosalie se giró y se alejó, fue a arreglar su maquillaje probablemente. Me sentí muy mal por lo que le pasó con James. Pero sabía que sería muy feliz con Emmett. Él la protegería y nunca la lastimaría.

Me acerqué a Edward y él limpió mis lágrimas gentilmente, había olvidado que estaban ahí. Presionó sus labios e mi frente y me abrazó.

"Es horrible," susurré.

"Lo sé amor," contestó. Su dedo se enredó en un rizo de mi cabello, jalándolo y soltándolo para que volviera a su lugar. "Pero no la volverá a lastimar."

"Qué bueno. ¿Qué van a…?" dudé, mordiéndome el labio. "¿Qué van a hacer con él?" Edward sabía a quién me refería y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

"No estoy seguro. Se lo dejaré todo a Emmett y Jasper. Pero te seguro, su dolor será mucho más grande que el de Rosalie," estaba agradecida por eso. Se lo merecía.

"Te amo Edward," le dije, presionando mis labios con los de él cariñosamente.

"También te amo Bella."

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y perdón por no actualizar más pronto pero me fui de vacaciones. Jaja eso de las vacaciones improvisadas es genial.**

**Alguien me preguntó por Jacob, sí, Jacob aparece en este fic y la verdad me cae bien. Pero les adelanto que como casi siempre, a Edward no le va a caer muy bien jaja.**

**Bienvenidas a aquellas nuevas lectoras.**

-Steph-Midnight-

Carmen Cullen 116

meteorita

BiankisMasen

noemii

anis weasley

Joslin Weasley

RegCullen

alice paola

XxBluueexX

arissita

EdwardKaname

estrella'black

Lariziitha

Naby Cullen

liah24

Sweet Doll x

malu-cullen

DiliCullen

watchTHEclouds


	8. Capítulo 8

**Esta historia pertenece a Fall Down Again Bella y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS TRAEN ROPA QUE ESTA EN MI PERFIL, EN UN LINK. CADA VEZ QUE VEAN (*), SIGNIFICA QUE HAY UNA FOTOGRAFÍA.**

**Capítulo 8:**

**E****dward POV**

Casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando vi a Bella en ese vestido. Estaba simplemente sorprendente. Es tan hermosa, preciosa, y aun así es tan modesta y amable. Es la chica más increíble del mundo. Y soy afortunado de tenerla.

Estaba enojado cuando Rosalie nos dijo que James la lastimaba. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? A una mujer, a alguien que decía que amaba. Rosalie es muy amable y hermosa; es un crimen poner un dedo sobre ella. Y aun así él la había golpeado tan duro. Era ridículo.

De pronto el auto se detuvo y me giré hacia Emmett y Jasper. Ambos tenían miradas hostiles que coincidían con la mía. Emmett estacionó su jeep, el que había traído con Alice. Los tres nos bajamos del jeep y caminamos hacia la entrada del hotel frente a nosotros. La luna iluminaba el cielo, llena y grande. Entramos y fuimos directo al tercer piso, habitación número 353. Jasper se puso frente a la puerta, Emmett y yo a sus costados. Era su hermana después de todo.

Jasper tocó la puerta, tratando de sonar casual, como servicio a cuarto. James abrió la puerta y el puño de Jasper golpeó su ojo antes de que tuviera tiempo de reconocernos.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" Jasper gritó. "¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi hermana? ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearla, lastimarla, poner tus sucias manos sobre ella? Mereces morir. Mereces morir lenta y dolorosamente." Jasper se preparó y lo golpeó en el estómago, causando que se doblara del dolor. Emmett se acercó, golpeando a James tan duro que cayó al suelo, gimiendo de dolor. Escupió algo de sangre sobre la alfombra.

"¡Eres un monstruo!" Emmett gruñó. "Heriste a una pobre, hermosa e inocente mujer. Ella es tan fuerte y valiente. Te juro, si vuelvo a escuchar de ti golpeando a otra mujer en el mundo, no me importa que tan mala pueda ser ella, o quien sea, te mataré." Lo pateó y James se hizo un ovillo, tratando de no llorar. Me acerqué.

"No mereces vivir. Deberíamos matarte ahora," dije en forma de conversación. "Pero los medios tendrían mucho de qué hablar así que supuse que podría patearte el trasero y dejarte. Pero si vuelves a poner un dedo sobre cualquier mujer volveré con Emmett para matarte, tenlo por seguro." Le propiné unas cuantas patadas y unos cuantos golpes antes de aventarlo a la cama, asegurándonos de que no se ahogara con su sangre o algo. Gimió de dolor.

"Ahora sabes lo que sintió Rosalie," Jaspes gruñó. "Y la próxima vez, no dudes que te mataremos," y con eso, nos marchamos los tres.

"Ah, Edward," Aro dijo con una sonrisa. Me erguí un poco. "Gracias por acompañarnos hoy."

"Es un placer Aro," dije amablemente, yendo al asiento al lado de Tanya. Estaba emocionada y presionaba su muslo con el mío. Traté de moverme pero ella me seguía.

La filmación había terminado hoy. Todo estaba completo, afortunadamente. La premier sería dentro de dos meses solamente. Todo lo que quedaba era la edición y publicidad. Aro ya había programado incontables entrevistas, unas yo solo, otras con Tanya o Rosalie o ambas. Apenas tenía tiempo para Bella. Era horrible.

Estábamos en el set de un programa de televisión, listos para una entrevista. Pude traer a Bella conmigo, aunque Aro se mostró poco dispuesto. Nunca me ha dicho en voz alta que deje de ver a Bella, solo me empuja hacia otras chicas. Tanya en particular.

"Asegúrate de contestar las preguntas amablemente y no digas mucho. Si te preguntan algo que no sepas la respuesta, da una respuesta confusa y complicada que nadie pueda entender. Y si les preguntan si ustedes dos están saliendo, digan que no, pero luzcan dudosos," Aro nos instruyó. Levanté mis cejas por la petición.

"Pero, ¿Por qué?" pregunté.

"Bueno… ya sé que tienes a Bella pero el público ama las relaciones entre coestrellas. No necesitan estar reamente juntos, solo hagan parecer eso. Tal vez que los vean tomados de la mano en público o luzcan nerviosos si les preguntan si están saliendo," sugirió, su voz llena de su entusiasmo sin fin.

"Pero la gente me verá con Bella también. ¿No será eso confuso? Y no quiero que nadie piense que la estoy engañando," dije, abriendo los ojos más al pensar es esa posibilidad. La amo demasiado para hacerle eso. Incluso si es falso.

Aro solo me ignoró. El entrevistador vino hacia nosotros, dándole a Tanya un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. Estrechó mi mano, sonriendo con unos relucientes dientes blancos. Su cabello tenía mucho gel y tenía más maquillaje de lo aceptable para un hombre.

"¡Ed Cullen! ¡Un gusto conocerte!" dijo, apretando firmemente mi mano. Aparentemente este hombre creía que era muy conocido y que no necesitaba decirme su nombre. No sabía quién era. Iba a corregirlo, odiaba el nombre "Ed", pero Aro me silenció moviendo su cabeza a los lados.

"Igualmente," dije con una sonrisa. No la sonrisa de Bella por supuesto, la sonrisa ligeramente torcida que significaba que era verdaderamente feliz, sino una forzada.

"Entonces, solo les preguntaremos algo de sus vidas y de la película y serán libres para irse," dijo el hombre. Estaba desesperadamente tratando de averiguar su nombre, ya que estábamos a punto de salir al aire en unos minutos. Pero no lo había dicho ni nadie más.

"Suena genial," Tanya dijo, sonriendo. Tomamos nuestros asientos, que estaba preparados para las visitas. La música comenzó a sonar mientras entraba en pánico por el nombre del hombre. La cámara enfocó su rostro y comenzó a hablar.

"¡Bienvenidos a Las noches de California! Soy su anfitrión, Jeff Michaels," suspiré con alivio. Jeff era su nombre. "Y estoy encantado de poder presentarles a los visitantes de esta noche. ¡Tanya Denali y Ed Cullen!" La cámara nos enfocó y sonreí. Podía ver a Bella sonriendo por la orilla de mi ojo.

"Es bueno estar aquí Jeff," Tanya dijo suavemente, sonriendo a la cámara. Ella vivía para el espectáculo. Asentí en acuerdo a sus palabras.

"Entonces Ed, esta fue tu primera película. ¿Cierto?" Jeff preguntó. Asentí. "¿Cómo supiste de las audiciones?"

"Bueno, mi hermana gemela y…" dudé por un momento. Aun cuando Aro no me lo dijera, claramente estaba en desacuerdo por la mención de Bella. Cree que puede perjudicar mi carrera. "Su amiga," terminé. No podía ver la cara de Bella; parecía que se había hecho para atrás.

"¿Y cómo fue en el set?" preguntó.

"Maravilloso," contesté honestamente. Mayormente porque Bella estaba ahí, pero no iba a decir eso en público. "Fue adorable trabajar con Tanya y Rosalie. Y Jonathan es un gran hombre."

"Sí que lo es, sí que lo es," Jeff acordó con una sonrisa. "Entonces, he escuchado que ustedes dos salen secretamente. Que esta cosa de "Bella" fue inventado para mantener su relación fuera del ojo público," me dio una mirada significativa.

"Muy listo Jeff," dije, levantando las cejas. Tanya rió. Seguí las órdenes de Aro, e hice parecer que guardaba un secreto. Tanya tenía una sonrisa tímida en su rostro que combinaba con la mía y Jeff parecía emocionado.

"Ustedes dos se ven culpables. Y como si escondieran algo," dijo, entrecerrando sus ojos y rascándose la barbilla. "¿Puede ser que lo que esté diciendo sea verdad?" solo me encogí de hombros mientras que Tanya negaba con la cabeza, sus rizos moviéndose a los lados. Parecía más como si se estuviera rindiendo, no que estuviera negando. El público se estaba volviendo loco.

"Bueno veo que lo que sea que pase entre ustedes lo mantendrán en secreto. Bien, bien. Entonces Tanya…" comenzó a preguntarle a Tanya sobre la película y contestaba con respuestas que parecían ensayadas. Moví mis ojos fuera del escenario para ver a Bella. Pero su espalda estaba hacia mí, sus manos en la cadera y estaba hablando con Alice. Podía ver por su postura que estaba enojada y molesta por algo. Y podía adivinar qué era.

"Entonces Ed," Jeff dijo. Con poco entusiasmo me giré hacia él. "Escuchamos que tu hermano está saliendo con Rosalie Hale. ¿Es eso verdad?"

"Mi hermano Emmett ha estado viendo a Rosalie," dije, dándole una sonrisa tímida.

"Y tu gemela… ¿Alice?" asentí. "Está saliendo con el gemelo de Rosalie, Jasper. ¿Correcto?"

"Es verdad," dije, preguntándome como estas personas se enteraban de eso. Acosadores.

"Interesante," de pronto una campana comenzó a sonar provocando que brincara. "Parece que nuestro tiempo se ha terminado. Gracias por estar aquí Ed, Tanya," asentimos, poniéndonos de pie y caminando fuera del set mientras que el director gritaba corte. Aro me estaba haciendo señas para que me acercara a él. Estaba radiante.

"Muy bien hecho," dijo. Acercándose para susurrarme. "Excelente respuesta a la pregunta de Tanya. Déjalos con la duda," asintió y después se alejó. Sonreí.

"No sabía qué más decir," admití Claro que podía decir algo como 'No, Bella es real y la amo.' Era la verdad después de todo. Pero Aro me habría matado. Incluso hubiera dejado de ayudarme. Y no podía hacer esto solo.

"Escucha," dijo, sus ojos pasaron por sobre mi hombro antes de volver a mi rostro. "Creo que deberías pedirle a Bella que te deje pretender salir con Tanya. Bella será tu verdadera novia. Pero ella se quedará fuera del ojo público. No tendrá paparazzis fuera de su casa todo el tiempo. Estará a salvo de admiradoras celosas," sus ojos pasaron por sobre mi hombro de nuevo y se puso de pie, derecho, carraspeando su garganta.

"Entonces Edward, por favor, si no te molesta pretender salir con Tanya. Y dejar de ver a Bella en público, solo en lugares privados," dijo un poco más alto que antes. "Es lo mejor."

"Muy bien," accedí poco dispuesto. "Hablaré con ella."

"Pues no tendrás que ir muy lejos," Aro dijo, levantando las cejas. Sus ojos pasaron sobre mis hombros de nuevo antes de darme una sonrisa entusiasta e irse. Me giré para encontrarme cara a cara con Bella.

Una Bella enojada y herida.

"¿Entonces quieres pretender que no estamos saliendo para poder besar a Tanya en público sin que yo me enoje?" preguntó, su tono mortal. Asentí.

"Pero Bella yo…" comencé pero ella me interrumpió.

"No estoy de acuerdo con eso Edward. Si quieres pretender salir con Tanya entonces no te dejaré estar conmigo. No puedes tener a las dos," su voz sonaba firme pero sus ojos estaban húmedos por el dolor. Solo quería tomarla en mis brazos y besarla sin sentido.

"Bella por favor," le rogué. Quería mantenerla a salvo. Sabía de celebridades que recibían amenazas de vez en cuando y tenían a gente siguiéndolas todo el tiempo. Quería que Bella viviera normalmente. Nunca pensé en como mi fama afectaría su vida.

"No Edward. Primero pretendes que soy falsa en la entrevista. Y ahora esto. Si quieres pretender que rompemos mejor rompemos de verdad," cruzó sus brazos por el pecho y me dio una mirada que decía que tenía que elegir en ese momento.

Por un lado, amo a Bella. Nunca quisiera romper con ella. Quería sostenerla en mis brazos toda mi vida. Y no siento nada por Tanya.

Pero por el otro lado esto era lo mejor para Bella. Y para mí. Esto podía ayudar a mi carrera; podía llevarme a lugares que nunca había soñado que estaría. Y también mantendría a salvo a Bella.

Pero nunca podría abrazarla si eso ocurría. No podría besarla de la manera que yo quisiera. No podría hablar con ella de mis problemas, y no podría amarla. ¿Valía la pena dejar a Bella por la fama? ¿Aun cuando es lo que la mantiene a salvo? Mi voz tomó la decisión por mí.

"Bien," dije. La cara de Bella cambió.

"Entonces… ¿estás terminando conmigo? ¿Escoges la fama en lugar de a mí?" preguntó, su voz temblando por la sorpresa. Asentí.

"Esto es importante para mí Bella," le dije. Y por alguna razón me sentí frustrado. "Si de verdad me amaras, me ayudarías con esto. Querrías que llegara a la cima, que completara mis sueños." Pareció como si mis palabras la golpearan.

"¿Quién eres?" su voz sonó baja y dura por el dolor. "¿Qué le pasó al Edward del que me enamoré? Este no eres tú."

"Este soy yo Bella," le dije suavemente. "Necesito esto. Te amo Bella pero esto es lo que quiero."

"Bien," dijo lentamente. "Bien. Que tengas una buena vida Ed Cullen," negó con la cabeza aun sin creerlo y se giró. Pero no antes de que pudiera ver su cara llena de dolor y tristeza, las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

"Es lo mejor," susurré. Pero ella estaba muy lejos para escucharme. Ya se había ido.

**Muy bien, ¿alguien más odió a Aro o a Edward? Porque yo sí. Comenten!! :D**

**Muchas gracias por sus review y bienvenidos a aquellos nuevos. Si quieren saber cómo sigue, dejen reviews. En el siguiente aparece Jacob!! Ok, eso es raro. ¿Yo emocionada por Jacob? Creo que he comenzado a delirar por el sueño.**

meteorita

BiankisMasen

CuteMoon

-Steph-Midnight-

zullly

Joslin Weasley

malu-cullen

XxBluueexX

arissita

liah24

EdwardKaname

Sweet Doll x

anis weasley

Lady Blaky (De verdad me encantaría haberla escrito yo, pero la historia no es mía. Es una traducción, pero gracias por los halagos, me hicieron feliz. :D)

Carmen Cullen 116

alice paola

KathieWych

Naby Cullen


	9. Capítulo 9

**Esta historia pertenece a Fall Down Again Bella y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS TRAEN ROPA QUE ESTA EN MI PERFIL, EN UN LINK. CADA VEZ QUE VEAN (*), SIGNIFICA QUE HAY UNA FOTOGRAFÍA.**

**Capítulo 9:**

**BPOV**

"Yo ss-simplemente no l-l-lo entiend-do," sollocé sobre el hombro de Alice. Estábamos en la habitación de Rosalie. Alice me sostenía fuertemente mientras que Rosalie solo acariciaba mi cabello suavemente. No me había acercado para nada al hotel desde que Edward y yo…rompimos. Habían pasado solamente dos días. Alice había ido a recoger mis cosas, no podía enfrentarlo. No después de esto.

"Es un idiota," Alice dijo, parecía que no le importaba que estuviera insultando a su hermano. Aunque lo que dijo era verdad. "Pensó que la fama era más importante que el amor. Está muy equivocado."

"L-lo ext-traño," dije patéticamente.

"Lo sé Bella," Alice suspiró, abrazándome más fuerte. "Lo sé," Rosalie no habló; ella solo continuó acariciando mi cabello. Claro, ninguna de las dos podía estar más feliz. Rosalie se había deshecho de James y había ganado a Emmett como amigo, protector y amante. Alice y Jasper; los dos parecían encajar perfectamente como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Yo no tenía a nadie. Era patética.

"¿Sabes algo?" Rosalie dijo de pronto, rompiendo el silencio. Bueno no era realmente silencio, ya que yo seguía sollozando, pero no había nadie hablando.

"¿Qué?" susurré.

"Necesitas enseñarle a Edward lo que se está perdiendo. Aun tienes el pase para la premier que te dio Jonathan. Puedes venir conmigo y con Alice y lucir fabulosa. Puedes venir y conocer montones de chicos guapos y famosos que harán que Edward explote de los celos. Harás que se dé cuenta del estúpido error que cometió," dijo con ferocidad.

"Rose, n-no puedo," dije instantáneamente. Había estado controlando mis sollozos, pero mi voz seguía temblorosa. "No p-puedo verlo. Me duel-le mucho."

"Puedes verlo y lo harás," Rosalie dijo, sus ojos amenazándome. Se puso de pie y Alice y yo la miramos con curiosidad. "¡Y te verás fabulosa! Te verás mejor que todos ahí combinados. Estarás hermosa y serás toda una fiera."

"Yo…no lo sé," dije, mordiéndome el labio, indecisa. Era dentro de dos meses, más o menos. Estaría mejor para entonces ¿no?

"Puedes hacer esto Bella. Edward no sabrá qué lo golpeó," Rosalie dijo, sus ojos llenos de determinación.

"S-supongo," decidí finalmente. Rosalie sonrió triunfantemente y Alice gritó.

"Sabes lo que eso significa. ¿Cierto Bella?" Alice preguntó, sonriendo malévolamente.

"¿Qué?" pregunté nerviosamente.

"¡Compras!" ella y Rosalie gritaron al mismo tiempo. Gruñí. Estos iban a ser dos meses muy largos.

_Dos meses después… (__Sorpresa, sorpresa)_

"No puedo ir," dije, negando con la cabeza. "Me rehúso."

"Bella," Rosalie suspiró impacientemente. "¡Te ves fabulosa! Te dije que lucirías fabulosa y así es."

Me puse de pie y miré una vez más el espejo. Traía puesto un vestido azul oscuro, casi gris azulado. En el pecho era ajustado y levantaba un poco mi busto. Había una tirita color plata debajo del pecho y la falda era suelta y caía arriba de mis rodillas. El escote dejaba una buena parte de mi espalda expuesta. **(*)** Era un vestido que alguien como Alice o Rosalie podrían usar. Un vestido sensual.

No lucía de esa manera en mí.

"No Rosalie, no puedo," que quejé. Cruzó los brazos en el pecho. Rosalie traía un vestido morado que caía a mitad de su muslo y tenía un gran escote en el pecho. Desde que sus cardenales habían desaparecido, enseñaba tanta piel como podía y le encantaba. Su cabello largo y rubio en caía por su espalda en forma de cascada con suaves ondas.

"Sí puedes," Alice contestó por ella, entrando en la habitación con su vestido. Era un vestido verde oscuro con un estampado de flores y le llegaba arriba de las rodillas. Era suelto en la cintura y ajustado en el pecho. Se veía hermosa. **(*)**

"No puedo," me negué meneando la cabeza. Mi cabello estaba en ondas alrededor de mi cara. "¿Qué pasa si va con Tanya?" mi pregunta se escuchó en apenas un susurro. Rosalie y Alice no tenían que responder.

Edward había llamado después de que terminamos. Pero no podía hablar con él. Solamente no podía. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera, sentarme y ver cómo se besa con otra frente a las cámaras? Y si la gente se enteraba de que Edward y yo seguíamos juntos, todos pensarían que soy una clase de obsesionada. O me podía negar, como lo hice, y hacer que rompiera conmigo. Perdida, era una situación perdida.

Después de una semana que rompimos, comenzaron a aparecer fotos de él y Tanya por todos lados. A veces tomados de la mano, o él le estaba abriendo la puerta o algo. Cada fotografía, cada entrevista donde se tomaban de las manos y actuaban como si estuvieran enamorados, partía mi corazón. No sabía si podría soportar ver eso en persona.

"¿Y eso qué, Bella?" Rosalie dijo después de un momento. "El punto de todo esto es que Edward vea lo fuerte y hermosa que eres. Como estás perfectamente feliz sin él."

"Pero no lo estoy. No soy fuerte ni hermosa o feliz," murmuré, tratando desesperadamente de sostener las lágrimas. Rosalie se puso a mi altura y me miró directo a los ojos.

"Bella, eres una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido. Eres hermosa sin esforzarte. Claro que has perdido a alguien que amas. Pero estarás bien sin él. Tienes a tus amigos, tu familia. Estarás bien." Su voz estaba llena de sinceridad. Suspiré.

"Muy bien," murmuré. "Vámonos," Rosalie y Alice gritaron triunfantemente, cada una me tomó por un brazo y me guiaron abajo.

"Muy bien, ahora Bella," el tono de advertencia de Alice me puso nerviosa al instante. "No te vayas a enojar."

"¿Qué hicieron?" demandé.

"Te conseguimos una cita," Rosalie anunció orgullosamente. Gruñí.

"¿Una cita?" gemí.

"Bueno, yo estaré con Jasper y Rose con Emmett, tú tienes que estar con alguien," Alice me explicó en su defensa.

"Y no es solo alguien," Rosalie dijo, casi explotando de emoción. "Es Jacob Black."

"¿El Jacob Black?" jadeé. Jacob Black era uno de los actores más famoso de películas de acción, actuando en todo, desde Batman hasta en varias películas de guerra. Era muy apuesto y tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Era acosado constantemente por paparazzis y admiradores.

"Si," Alice dijo, pareciendo emocionada por mi reacción. "Le dijimos que nuestra amiga necesitaba una cita y él se ofreció.

"Él y yo nos hemos hecho buenos amigos recientemente," Rosalie me explicó. "Estábamos en el mismo set de un programa de televisión."

"Wow," suspiré. Jacob era el segundo más guapo después de Edward. Estaba rodeada de actores guapos.

"Ahí está," Alice susurró en mi oído, saltando arriba abajo emocionadamente. Lo vi, parado con Emmett y Jasper, era una cabeza más alto que Emmett. Estaba usando un traje negro casual y su largo cabello estaba atado en una coleta. Estaba sonriéndome. Le devolví la sonrisa tímidamente.

"Hola señoritas," Jasper dijo cuando nos acercamos a ellos. Atrajo a Alice a sus brazos y susurró algo en su oído que hizo que riera y se sonrojara. Ni siquiera quería saber. Emmett jaló a Rosalie por una rápida sesión de besos. Me giré hacia Jacob.

"Soy Bella," le dije, estirando mi mano. "Es un gusto conocerte."

"Igualmente," dijo, estrechando su gran y cálida mano con la mía. "¿Sabes? Cuando Rosalie me dijo que tenía una amiga que necesitaba una cita, no esperaba que fuera tan hermosa," me sonrojé ante sus palabras.

"Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo," le contesté. Su cara cambió un poco y me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. "No, no, lo que quiero decir es que Rosalie no me dijo. No tenía idea de que tenía una cita. Pero me alegra que seas tú," sonrió de nuevo y rió ligeramente por mi sonrojo.

"Gracias," Rosalie y Emmett se separaron y se giraron hacia nosotros. Alice y Jasper no se besaron, pero yo sabía que estaban profundamente enamorados, más de lo que nos podíamos imaginar.

"¿Listos para irnos?" pregunté. Rosalie asintió. Jacob me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tomé agradecidamente. Los tacones que Alice me había hecho usar eran un peligro y necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara a caminar. Jacob me guió afuera, donde una limusina larga y negra nos esperaba. Jacob abrió la puerta para mí y entre. Vino a mi nado, nuestras rodillas se tocaban ligeramente.

La limusina era enorme, lo suficientemente grande para los seis, con espacio para estar cómodos. Jacob sacó unas copas de cristal y nos entregó una a cada uno. Propuso un brindis por los nuevos amigos y las citas a ciegas. Me reí.

"Entonces Bella, ¿Cómo conseguiste boletos para la premier?" Jacob preguntó con curiosidad. Estaba muy segura de porque. Gente normal, promedio no consiguen boletos para la alfombra roja. Vi a Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice ponerse rígidos. Pero por alguna razón, el dolor no me aplastó tanto como normalmente lo hacía. Fui capaz de dar una respuesta sin deshacerme.

"Fui un extra," contesté, una verdad a medias. Vi a Alice y Rosalie suspirar con alivio.

"Y Alice, tú eres la hermana de Edward. ¿Correcto?" Jacob preguntó. Alice asintió, con los ojos en mi rostro, esperando por alguna reacción.

"Somos gemelos," Jacob asintió.

Después de unos minutos de charla, finalmente llegamos a la premier. Suspiré profundamente dos veces mientras salía con Jacob. Fuimos atacados instantáneamente por paparazzis. Flashes de cámaras me cegaron mientras Jacob me llevaba. Estaba sonriendo con facilidad mientras que yo lo hacía tímidamente a las cámaras.

"Jacob, ¿Quién es tu cita?" un hombre gritó.

"Jacob, ¿es verdad que tu ex novia Leah está embarazada?" una mujer preguntó. Escuché a Jacob reírse ligeramente de eso.

"Jacob, Jacob, ¿Cómo crees que esté la película?" alguien más gritó frenéticamente. Jacob los ignoró a todos, jalándome hasta que entramos a una cortina con anuncios. Me jaló a su lado, poniendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Abracé su cintura, acercándome más a él, sonriendo. Mis ojos cambiaron de flash a flash.

"¡Jacob Black!" alguien gritó. Una mujer con un vestido de diseñador vino danzando hacia nosotros con un micrófono en la mano.

"¡Molly! ¿Cómo estás?" Jacob preguntó, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

"Estoy fabulosa, ¿Cómo estás tú?" noté al camarógrafo grabando y me sonrojé.

"Estoy increíble Molly," contestó, deslizó su mano hacia abajo y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

"¿Quién es esta hermosa mujer en tus brazos?" Molly preguntó, sus ojos examinando mi atuendo.

"Es Bella Swan. Es una muy buena amiga de Rosalie Hale y un extra en la película," Jacob contestó suavemente.

"¿Es tu cita?" Molly preguntó, sus ojos brillando de curiosidad.

"Sí, sí lo es," Jacob contestó. Molly sonrió.

"¿Cuáles son tus opiniones de la película?" preguntó, moviendo el micrófono hacia Jacob.

"Estoy seguro de que será fabulosa. Rosalie es simplemente maravillosa, Tanya es increíble como siempre y Edward es genial," mentalmente me encogí al escuchar su nombre, pero mantuve una sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Bella, ¿Cómo te sentiste en el set? ¿Cuáles son tus opiniones?" Molly preguntó. Me sorprendió que se dirigiera a mí.

"Bueno me la pasé grandioso. Rosalie es una amiga muy fuerte y asombrosa y Edward… tiene un asombroso talento. Tanya es la misma de siempre," no estaba segura de poder mentir sobre Tanya, así que di una verdad a medias. "Todos la pasaron muy bien…" –excepto Edward y yo- "…y estoy segura de que la química se mostrará bien en la pantalla."

"Gracias Bella, Jacob," Molly dijo. "Aquí Molly para E! News. Gracias por acompañarnos en la premier de 'La otra chica'. Gracias y buenas noches," la cámara se apagó y Molly le pasó el micrófono a alguien más.

"Oh, ahí está Edward," Jacob dijo de pronto. Me puse rígida en sus brazos. Molly lo notó, levantó una de sus cejas. Traté de volver a mi posición normal, tratando de mantener mis ojos alejados de donde Jacob estaba mirando. "¿Te importa si vamos a saludar? No he visto a Tanya en años," me mordí el labio nerviosamente. No había hablado con Edward desde ese día en la entrevista… pero si decía que no Jacob iba a sospechar.

"Claro," contesté suavemente. Jacob dijo adiós rápidamente a Molly y me arrastró a donde se encontraba Edward. Él tenía un brazo alrededor de Tanya y estaba sonriendo. No la sonrisa torcida que mostraba su verdadera felicidad. Esa sonrisa no era real. Pero, ¿Por qué?

"¡Edward!" Jacob dijo. Edward se giró y su sonrisa de desvaneció cuando me vio del brazo de Jacob. Bajé mis ojos a la alfombra debajo de nosotros. "¡Tanya! ¿Cómo estás?"

"¡Jacob!" Tanya gritó, acercándose para besar su mejilla. No me perdí de la sonrisa falsa que me dio. "Estoy muy bien cariño, ¿Cómo estás tú?"

"Estoy genial. ¿Qué hay de ti Edward, cómo estás?" Jacob preguntó.

"Lo intento," fue su respuesta. Sentí como si fuera más para mí que para Jacob. No levanté la mirada. "¿Cómo estás tú, Bella?" mi nombre en su voz aterciopelada rompió mi corazón. Mis ojos se toparon con los suyos, y sus orbes esmeralda estaban llenas de pasión. Bajé rápidamente la mirada, antes de que me arrojara a sus brazos frente a millones de cámaras.

"¿Ustedes se conocen?" Jacob preguntó, sonando confundido.

"Soy la mejor amiga de su hermana," le recordé, otra mitad a medias. Jacob asintió, formando un 'oh' con sus labios. "Y estoy bien, gracias por preguntar," mantuve mi voz amablemente desinteresada, pero quería llorar.

"Eso está bien," Edward dijo, casi en tono triste. "¿Qué te trae por aquí Jacob? Tenía la impresión de que no ibas a poder venir," su voz se volvió dura y fría abruptamente y Jacob se vio sorprendido.

"Bueno, Rosalie dijo que conocía a alguien con un boleto y que necesitaba una cita. No podía negarme a una hermosa mujer," presionó mi mano y Edward frunció el ceño.

"Edward, cariño," Tanya dijo, su voz volviéndose dulce. Quería vomitar. Preferentemente en su muy caro y muy corto vestido. "Qué tal si nos vamos a sentar. No queremos perdernos de nada," vi como ella llevaba sus labios al oído de él y él pareció alejarse ligeramente, envolviéndola con su brazo. Rápidamente giré la mirada, acercándome más a Jacob. Tanya se acercó más a Edward. ¿Qué es esto, un concurso?

"Claro Tanya," Edward suspiró. "Fue un gusto verte de nuevo Bella. Jacob," sus ojos toparon con los míos por un corto momento, y estaban llenos de tristeza. Dejé salir un jadeo, pero sus emociones desaparecieron de sus ojos cuando el aire terminó de salir por mi boca. Se giró con Tanya y los dos se marcharon.

"¡Jacob!" alguien llamó y nos giramos, sonriendo a las cámaras. Después de unos minutos de posar, Jacob me llevó al cine. Era mucho más extravagante que cualquier otro cine que hubiera visto antes. Los asientos eran lujosos, de piel. Me senté en mi asiento, el cual estaba al lado de Alice y Jasper. Edward y Tanya estaban del otro lado, desgraciadamente. Solo Jacob y Tanya nos separaban a Edward y a mí.

La película comenzó y Jacob puso un brazo sobre mis hombros. Me recargué en él. Se sentía bien tener a alguien que me sostuviera, alguien que me ayudara a mantenerme tranquila. Alice y Rosalie no podían hacer mucho. Todos se rieron cuando salió la primera escena de Edward con su ropa de nerd. Ni siquiera pude sonreír. Estaba recordando la primera vez que lo vi de esa manera, la forma en la que reí. Una pasado más feliz y distante.

Vi la película, completamente metida. Vi cada movimiento de Edward, solo viendo alrededor cuando Tanya o Rosalie llenaban la pantalla. La cara de Edward estaba tensa y nerviosa. Su mano entrelazada con la de Tanya. Rosalie estaba medio sonriendo mientras Emmett la sostenía. Tanya soltaba un grito cada vez que aparecía en la pantalla.

Cuando salió la escena del baile me sorprendí de verme en el fondo, mi vestido azul moviéndose alrededor de mis piernas. Emmett me sostenía en sus brazos pero estaba claramente observando a Edward. Podía ver el amor en mis ojos, el amor que él solía reflejar cada día. El amor que nunca volvería a encontrar. Me tragué un sollozo cuando Edward tomó a Rosalie en sus brazos, en la pantalla. La música se detuvo cuando la besó. Miré hacia otro lado, recordando como él solía besarme. Era diferente que el beso que le dio a Rosalie. Se podía decir que la pasión y el amor eran actuados. Muy bien actuados, pero falsos. Cuando me besaba era real. O solía serlo.

Las luces se prendieron y Jacob me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Le sonreí ligeramente, pero no pude quitar mi tristeza completamente. Extrañaba a Edward. Extrañaba esos días que pasábamos juntos, besándonos y sosteniéndonos el uno al otro. Extrañaba a forma en la que solía bromear conmigo y después besarme para compensarlo. Extrañaba la forma en la que solía limpiar cada una de mis lágrimas. Extrañaba a Edward. Extrañaba el amor verdadero.

**Lamento haber tardado tanto pero las actividades volvieron y más pesadas que nunca. Que mal. Pero les agradezco su paciencia, espero que sigan dejando muchos review como en el anterior.**

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

BiankisMasen

liah24

EdwardKaname

Sweet Doll x

anis weasley

zullly

Amsz88Chiba

KathieWych

loca11

Joslin Weasley

gaby malfoy

Carmen Cullen 116

Lariziitha

alice paola

estrella'black

DiliCullen

arissita

XxBluueexX

-Anniie Cullen Masenn –

noemii (Gracias por dejar review en ambos capítulos :D!! )

yunayi

malu-cullen

-Steph-Midnight-

veriitOzswan


	10. Capítulo 10

**Esta historia pertenece a Fall Down Again Bella y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS TRAEN ROPA QUE ESTA EN MI PERFIL, EN UN LINK. CADA VEZ QUE VEAN (*), SIGNIFICA QUE HAY UNA FOTOGRAFÍA.**

**Capítulo 10:**

**EPOV**

"Edward, ¿crees que me veo gorda con este vestido?" Tanya preguntó. Cerré mis ojos, presionando el puente de la nariz con mis dedos y tomando aire profundamente

"No Tanya, te vez perfectamente bien," murmuré. Me daba miedo que si subía la voz un poco más de un murmullo entonces sonaría como un gruñido.

"¡Ni siquiera me estás viendo!" se quejó. Suspiré profundamente y abrí los ojos. Tanya estaba parada frente a mí con un horrible vestido que exponía mucho de su cuerpo falso. ¿Por qué estoy saliendo con esta mujer, cuando podría estar con Bella? Oh sí. Aro. Publicidad. Sin mencionar que Bella se rehúsa a hablarme. Había arruinado todo en mi vida con unas simples palabras.

"Te ves asombrosa," le dije a Tanya, dándole un perfecta sonrisa falsa. Ser actor tenía sus partes buenas, a veces. Al menos podía mentir convincentemente.

"¡Gracias!" chillo, poniendo sus brazos a mi alrededor. Me estremecí cuando frotó su cuerpo contra mi brazo. Ew. Me alejé de ella gentilmente.

"Mejor nos vamos, la premier empezará en unos minutos," dije, con un poco de emoción en mi voz. No, no estaba emocionado por ver la gran película en la pantalla grande. Y definitivamente no estaba emocionada de ir con Tanya. Pero Bella estaría ahí. Al menos, de acuerdo con Alice.

Alice. Me estremecí. Aun podía recordad la primera vez que vino, después de que Bella y yo terminamos.

_Flashback_

"_Edward. Anthony. Cullen." La voz de Alice sonaba venenosa. Me estaba acobardando desde el momento en el que entró por la puerta, su cara deformada por la ira. "¿Qué fue lo primero que te dije cuando empezaste a andar con Bella? Por favor, refresca mi memoria," su voz se volvió sarcástica al final de su pregunta. Tragué sonoramente._

"_Dijiste que no hiriera a Bella," decir su nombre quemaba mi garganta. Ya la extrañaba y solo habían pasado unas horas._

"_¿Y qué es lo que acabas de hacer?" dijo cada palabra claramente. No me sorprendería si comenzara a salir humo de sus orejas._

"_Herí a Bella…" murmuré, avergonzado de mis propias palabras. Fue una estúpida decisión y haría cualquier cosa por cambiarlo. Había tratado de convencerme de que lo hacía por ella. Estaba haciendo exactamente lo contrario. Estaba siendo un idiota egoísta._

"_Sí. Sí, lo hiciste," gruñó. Y después me atacó. Literalmente._

"_¡Alice!" grité. Saltó sobre mí, mandándome a la cama. Sus pequeños puños comenzaron a golpearme capa parte de mí. No dolía tanto, pero no me podía mover. Demonios, me merecía esto._

"_Bella" golpe "se está acabando" golpe "los ojos" golpe "de tanto" golpe "llorar" Las palabras me dolieron. No quería otra cosa que tomar a Bella en mis brazos, besarla y hacerla sentir mejor. "Y" golpe "todo es" golpe "tú" golpe "¡culpa!"_

"_Lo sé Alice y lo siento," murmuré, estirándome y tomando sus muñecas. La quité de encima de mí, dejándola a mi lado, sentada. Estaba dolorido, y probablemente tendría cardenales. Maldita duende agresiva. "Fue tonto, yo fui un estúpido. Creí que la estaba protegiendo cuando en realidad solo quería mejorar en mi carrera."_

"_¡Sí fue tonto y eres un estúpido!" Alice dijo. "¡No puedo creer que le hicieras esto a mi mejor amiga! ¡Ella te ama Edward! ¿Y tú le gritaste porque ella no quería que pretendieras salir con otra chica?" me estremecí._

"_Fue estúpido Alice, sé que lo fue. ¿Qué puedo hacer?" le rogué._

"_Puedes ganártela de vuelta," su voz se volvió abruptamente suave. "Llámala Edward, no te garantizo que te hablará. Si Jasper alguna vez me hiciera eso ten por seguro que no le hablaría. Pero la amas y ella te ama a ti. Buena suerte. La necesitarás," y con eso, tomó las bolsas de Bella y salió._

_Fina del Flashback_

La había llamado cada noche, usualmente múltiples veces, tratando desesperadamente de hablar con ella. Le había dejado incontables mensajes, diciéndole que la amaba y que cometí un error. Pero nunca me contestó, o me devolvió la llamada. Después de un tiempo, me di por vencido. No había visto a Bella ni una vez. Rosalie se portó fría y distante, no me hablaba, ni siquiera en las entrevistas. Alice era Alice. Cada vez que estaba conmigo me decía el idiota egoísta que era por dejar a Bella. Incluso Emmett se portó distante. Había perdido todo lo importante en mi vida solo por un tonto error. Eventualmente solo le pedí a Tanya que saliera conmigo. No tenía a nadie más. Pero eso resultó ser otro gran error.

"Ed, ¿vienes?" Tanya preguntó. Visiblemente me estremecí por el sobrenombre. Ed. Lo odiaba. Lo detestaba realmente.

"Sí, vámonos," dije. Se colgó de mi brazo mientras entraba a la limusina. Llegamos a la premier es solo unos minutos. Salí con Tanya y fuimos instantáneamente rodeados por cámaras y micrófonos. Ignoré cada uno amablemente mientras posábamos frente a la pantalla. Entrevistadores estaban gritando muchas preguntas, pero ignoramos a la mayoría. Excepto uno.

"¡Ed! Todos dice que tu ex, Bella, vino con Jacob Black, ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?" lo ignoré pero mi cara de puso rígida. Tenía que ser un rumor. Miré alrededor, tratando de encontrarla. Podía ver a Rosalie pasada con Emmett, él flexionando sus brazos mientras ella reía. Alice y Jasper estaban en el fondo, más bien solo observando. Pero no podía ver a Bella por ningún lado.

"¿De verdad crees que esa zorra está aquí?" Tanya murmuró en mi oído. Mantuve la sonrisa en mi cara mientras le gruñía en respuesta.

"Ella no es una zorra," le susurré en mi voz más dura. Tanya rodó los ojos.

"¡Edward!" escuché de pronto. La voz no era de un paparazzi desesperado. Era de alguien que saludaba a un viejo amigo. Me giré y vi a Jacob Black parado con una hermosa morena en sus brazos.

Mi sonrisa desapareció. Conocía a esa morena. Bella. Mi Bella. No, no mi Bella. No después de lo que le hice. Se veía absolutamente hermosa con una vestido azul ajustado que abrazaba cada una de sus curvas. El mis color azul que hacía que su piel brillaba. Sus ojos estaban pegados a la alfombra debajo de nosotros. No había nada que quisiera más que ver sus ojos color chocolate, tan cálidos y llenos de amor. La extrañaba tanto.

"¡Tanya!" Jacob continuó. "¿Cómo estás?"

"¡Jacob!" Tanya dijo con su voz chillona y falsa. "Estoy muy bien cariño. ¿Cómo estás tú?"

"Estoy genial," Jacob contestó. Noté que sus ojos observaron a Bella al decir eso. Mis ojos se posaron en ella ligeramente. "¿Qué hay de ti Edward, cómo estás?"

"Lo intento," dije, dirigiéndome a Bella. Lo estaba intentando. No muy bien, pero estaba tratando de hacerlo. "¿Cómo estás tú, Bella?" le pregunté directamente. Mis ojos se estaban amoldando a los suyos cuando finalmente levantó la mirada. Estaban llenos de tristeza y dolor. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla, de hacer desaparecer el dolor. Pero sus ojos se movieron tan pronto como se levantaron.

"¿Ustedes se conocen?" Jacob preguntó confundido. Esperé a que Bella respondiera. Conociéndome probablemente diría que estoy enamorada de ella.

"Soy la mejor amiga de su hermana," parecía estar hablando con Jacob. "Y estoy bien, gracias por preguntar," mi corazón se rompió por el dolor oculto en su voz.

"Eso está bien," suspiré, sabiendo que la tristeza era audible en mi voz "¿Qué te trae por aquí Jacob? Tenía la impresión de que no iba a poder venir," no pude evitar que mi voz se volviera fría y dura al final. Él no hizo nada malo, me recordé. Excepto salir con tu Bella. No mi Bella. Dios, necesito dejar de hablar conmigo mismo.

"Bueno, Rosalie dijo que conocía a alguien con un boleto y que necesitaba una cita. No podía negarme a una hermosa mujer," presionó la mano de Bella y yo fruncí el ceño. ¿Rosalie no quería que Bella volviera conmigo? ¿Creía que Bella merecía a alguien mejor? Estaba en lo correcto, claro, pero estaba sorprendido de que hubiera arreglado esto.

"Edward, cariño," Tanya dijo en una voz seductora falsa en mi oído. Me estremecí y me hice a un lado cuando puso sus labios en mi oído. "Qué tal si nos vamos a sentar. No queremos perdernos de nada."

"Claro Tanya," suspiré, deseando lo contrario. Quería quedarme con bella, asegurarme de que era feliz. Pero era claramente visible que no. Aun cuando traté de convencerme de que la había dejado por su bien, no parecía verdad. "Fue un gusto verte de nuevo Bella," dije sinceramente. " Jacob," dije después de un rato.

"No se lo creo," Tanya siseó. "¿Cómo se atreve?"

"¿Cómo se atreve a qué? Fue invitada a la premier, puede venir," dije, fingiendo indiferencia. Estaba enojado. Más allá de enojado. Quería girarme y golpear a Jacob en la nariz. Pero logré controlarme mientras que Tanya me arrastraba al cine.

"¡Ni siquiera en famosa y viene con Jacob Black! Es decir, él es hermoso, famoso, sin mencionar que es un excelente besador," su voz se tornó soñadora en la última parte. Rodé los ojos. La mayoría de los 'novios' se enojarían si su 'novia' hablara de esa forma de otro chico pero a mí no me podía importar menos. Tal vez me deje por él. Eso sería genial.

"Ella puede venir con quien quiera Tanya. Si te disgusta tanto ¿Por qué no le preguntaste a Jacob Black que viniera contigo?" le gruñí, de hecho deseando que lo hiciera.

"Porque estoy contigo claro, cariño," me dio un beso en los labios y arrugué la nariz por el asco. "Y ahí viene la zorra."

"Deja de llamarla así," le exigí. Tanya se calmó al instante. Jacob de sentó al lado de Tanya y Bella al lado de él. Vi el lado de su cara cuidadosamente. Estaba enfrascada en la película desde el principio. Todos rieron cuando salí con mi traje de nerd. Me estremecí. Esa odiosa cosa. Bella ni siquiera dio señales de una sonrisa. Mis ojos se posaron en Jacob cuando puso un brazo alrededor de Bella. Ella se recargó en él y sentí como si mi ya maltratado corazón se rompiera de nuevo. ¿De verdad se interesaba por él?

Estudié la cara de Bella la mayor parte de la película, no la había visto en tanto tiempo, quería aprovechar tanto como pudiera. No tenía idea de cómo lucía en la pantalla. Tanya lanzaba un grito cada vez que salía en la pantalla. Es tan vanidosa, tan preocupada por ella misma. ¿Qué estaba pensando, pretendiendo querer salir con Tanya? ¿De verdad era tan importante la fama? Todo lo que había conseguido era una novia desinteresada y muchos acosadores. ¿Valía la pena perder a Bella?

La respuesta era dolorosamente obvia. No. No lo vale.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando la habitación explotó en aplausos. Tanya se puso de pie y se aplaudió a ella misma. Rodé los ojos, poniéndome de pie para marcharme. Estaba a medio camino cuando Aro me alcanzó.

"¡Ed!" me llamó. Gruñí.

"Aro," dije simplemente.

"Estaba pensando en que deberías engañar a Tanya," dijo con estusiasmo.

"¿Disculpa?" debí haber escuchado mal. Él era quien quería que estuviera con Tanya en primer lugar. Y ahora quería que la _engañara_.

"Engañar. A. Tanya," sus palabras fueron lentas y deliberadas; como si estuviera hablando con alguien que no entiende. "Que te atrapen. Un gran rompimiento, una pelea fluida. La prensa se volvería loca," estaba sonriendo triunfantemente. Como si fuera algo bueno.

"No," la cara de Aro se volvió asesinamente enojada y por un momento no comprendí porque. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que me había negado en voz alta. Nunca había hecho eso antes. Y él no estaba feliz.

"¿Disculpa?" repitió lo mismo que dije antes.

"No," dije de nuevo. "Estoy harto de esto Aro. Estoy harto de pretender que amo a Tanya. Estoy harto de siquiera pretender que me agrada Tanya. Estoy harto de pretender que no amo a Bella, todo por la prensa. Estoy harto. Estoy harto de ti y harto de tus trucos. Hasta aquí llegué."

"¡Yo re hice!" Aro siseó. "¡No me puedes despedir! ¡Yo te creé!"

"De hecho, mi mamá y mi papá me crearon," dije sarcásticamente. "No te pertenezco. Nunca firmé un contrato. Y ya terminé con esto," me alejé un paso.

"Edward Cullen," Aro gruñó. Me congelé, girándome para mirarlo. "Si te vas ahora, nunca podrás volver. Caerás de la cina y lo harás rápido. Y nadie estará ahí para salvar tu lamentable trasero cuando caigas."

"Creo que es una oportunidad que voy a tomar," dije felizmente. "Adiós Aro," y con eso, caminé los pocos pasos hacia la puerta de salida y salí al sol.

"¡Edward!" la voz de Tanya atravesó mis oídos y gruñí.

"¿Qué?" estaba harto de pretender. Era suficiente de pretendes que disfrutaba de la compañía de Tanya cuando en realidad la detestaba.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Vas a quebrar. Yo no me mantuve en la cima sola," dijo, su voz contrariada. Como si mi carrera le importara. Como si _yo_ le impotara.

"Muy bien," dije, sonriéndole. "Tanya, terminamos. No puedo soportar estar contigo y aun amo a Bella. Y eso no va a cambiar. Adiós," me giré y comencé a caminar pero me tomó por el hombro.

"¡Ed! ¡No puedes hacer esto!" gritó.

"Mírame," dije, caminado hacia la limusina. Abrí la puerta y me detuve, girándome. "Y es Edward," Tanya dejó salir un chillido, indignada, pero yo ya me había ido. Sonreí triunfantemente mientras sacaba mi móvil.

"Revista People _(estoy casi 100% segura de que todas conocen esa revista)_. ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?" una voz contestó.

"Sí, me gustaría hablar con Tanya Clearwater. Habla Edward Cullen. ¿Puede decirle que es urgente por favor?" dije instantáneamente.

"¡Oh!" la voz dijo, apresurada. "Claro Sr. Cullen, un minuto," la línea estuvo en silencio por unos minutos.

"Leah Clearwater," Leah contestó.

"Leah, habla Edward Cullen," suspire.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Edward?" preguntó. Leah y yo estábamos en buenos términos desde la última entrevista para People. Era una chica muy agradable.

"Necesito un favor. Un gran favor. Claro, voy a pagar toda la cantidad que quieras," prometí rápidamente.

"¿Y qué es lo que necesitas?" Leah preguntó, sonando intrigada.

"La portada y al menos 5 páginas de la revista," contesté.

"Bueno eso es fácil. Hecho. ¿Para cuándo la necesitas?" preguntó curiosa, su voz alegre. Probablemente estaba emocionada de que le pagarían por una historia que le conseguiría millones.

"Necesito disculparme con alguien. ¿Puedes tener lista la revista para mañana?" pregunté desesperadamente.

"Claro. Si puedes venir ahora mismo."

"Bien."

"Nos vemos pronto."

"Adiós," colgué; sosteniéndome en mi única y última esperanza.

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y siento haber tardado tanto. Los compensaré, mañana subiré otro si me dejan tantos review como la última vez. De verdad que rompí record en esta historia, muchas gracias :D**

estrella'black (Gracias por ambos reviews :D)

Lariziitha

liah24

Sweet Doll x

EdwardKaname

KathieWych

XxBluueexX

DiliCullen

Joslin Weasley

meteorita

Azmaria07

veriitOzswan

anis weasley

-Steph-Midnight-

Vampirilla Valeeeh

BiankisMasen

zullly

Amsz88Chiba

Inmans

arissita

alice paola

watchTHEclouds

malu-cullen

noemii 7

Piita Masen

Srta. Masen Cullen


	11. Capítulo 11

**Esta historia pertenece a Fall Down Again Bella y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS TRAEN ROPA QUE ESTA EN MI PERFIL, EN UN LINK. CADA VEZ QUE VEAN (*), SIGNIFICA QUE HAY UNA FOTOGRAFÍA.**

**Capítulo 11:**

**BPOV**

Froté mis ojos, bostezando grandemente. Mi vestido seguía en el piso donde lo dejé anoche. Traía puestos unos cómodos pantalones deportivos, necesitaba la comodidad. Jacob y yo habíamos acordado quedar como amigos y nada más. Aparentemente aun estaba tratando de salir adelante después de una gran relación y no estaba listo para algo serio. Y yo aun no superaba a Edward. Éramos un par de patéticos.

Apagué la alarma del despertador. Ya eran las diez de la mañana. Salí de la cama a trompicones y me metí en la ducha, tomando mi tiempo para lavar mi cabello y mi cuerpo. Había estado muy cansada para bañarme anoche. Tardé tiempo extra quitando todos los productos para el cabello y el maquillaje que Alice y Rosalie me habían obligado a usar.

Deje la regadera, me envolví en una pequeña toalla. Tomé un par de pantalones y una blusa azul y me los puse, agarrando mi cabello mojado en una coleta. Tomé mi móvil y me sorprendí de ver que tenía un mensaje de voz de Alice. Marqué y lo escuché.

"¡AAAHHH!" salté casi una milla en el aire cuando pegué el móvil a mi oído. Alice estaba gritando, aun en el mensaje. "¡BELLA LLEVA TU TRASERO A LA TIENDA MÁS CERCANA Y COMPRA TANTAS COPIAS DE PEOPLE COMO PUEDAS ENCONTRAR! ¡VE AHORA Y DEJA DE QUEDARTE AHÍ A ESCUCHAR EL MENSAJE! ¡VE!" y luego cortó. Estaba tan confundida. ¿Qué era tan importante en la revista People? Tal vez una foto de Alice o algo, o tal vez una de Jacob y yo. Solo rodé los ojos por las ocurrencias de la loca de mi amiga.

Era obvio porque Alice quería que consiguiera la revista. En la portada había una enorme foto de mí. No con Jacob. Era de mí y Edward. Era una vieja fotografía, del verano pasado. Estábamos en la playa. Edward traía un par de pantalones cortos color caqui y una playera tipo polo. Yo traía un pequeño vestido rosa, suplido por Alice. Estábamos sentados en la arena y Edward me tenía en su regazo. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cintura y los míos en su cuello. Estábamos sonriendo el uno al otro, nuestros labios a pulgadas de distancia, puro amor reflejado en nuestros ojos cuando Alice tomó la foto. Era la favorita de nosotros dos.

Pero eso no explicaba porque demonios esta fotografía estaba en la revista de People. Y en la portada nada menos. Escaneé el título. "Lo siento Bella" estaba escrito en letras grandes y negras en el principio. El subtítulo más pequeño era, "Edward Cullen se disculpa con su amor Bella." Mi quijada cayó y vi un grupo de personas mirándome. Uno de ellos me reconoció de la revista y se me acercó corriendo.

"¡Eres tú!" exclamó, apuntando a la portada de la revista. Asentí sin palabras. "¿Qué se siente besar a Edward?" preguntó soñadoramente.

"Fabuloso," contesté. Y después agarré cada copia de la revista People que tenían y fui a la caja registradora. La mujer escaneó las revistas, mirándome como si estuviera loca. Pero después se dio cuenta de que era yo la de la portada y me sonrió. No podía hablar. Apenas pude parpadear cuando le pagué, aun cuando me estaba costando mucho dinero. Tomé las copias y fui al auto, aventándolas al asiento del pasajero. Traté de ignorarlas mientras manejaba al hotel

Cuando llegué tomé el montón de revistas y corrí adentro. Puse las copias extras en la mesa, tomando solo una para mí. Me senté en la cama, aun observando la portada. ¿Cuánto habría gastado Edward para hacer esto?

Abrí la portada lentamente. La primera página tenía la misma fotografía de la portada pero más pequeña. Debajo de eso estaba la tabla de contenido.

"Página 1-100. Disculpa de Edward." Se las había arreglado para conseguir toda la revista. Podía sentir las lágrimas comenzando a formarse en mis ojos. Cambié a la página siguiente. Había otra fotografía, una de Edward y yo en el set. Estábamos tomados de la mano, nuestras manos sobre la mesa. Edward me estaba mirando mientras yo veía algo fuera de la cámara. Sus ojos estaban llenos de amor. Giré la página de nuevo.

Las primeras 30 páginas estaban llenas de fotografías de nosotros dos en los últimos dos años. Había una foto de nosotros besándonos mientras me sentaba en la cocineta nuestro primer día, probablemente Alice la tomó. Había otra de nosotros sentados mientras Edward tocaba el piano. Sus manos se veían movidas y mis ojos estaban cerrados, una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Cada foto me trajo un recuerdo, algo que amaba de él. A mitad de la revista comenzaban las palabras.

_Bella, _decía_ Te amo tanto. Cada palabra que dije fue estúpida, egoísta. Traté de convencerme de que lo hacía por tu bien. Estaba siendo un idiota, y estúpido y egoísta obsesionado con la fama. Solo podía pensar en lo que estaba ganando, ni siquiera comprendí que estaba perdiendo a algo infinitamente más importante._

_Desde el primer día que te vi Bella, te he amado. Al principio desde lejos. El día que finalmente me atreví a preguntarte fue el más feliz de mi vida. Tú eres mi todo Bella, mi ángel. Mi corazón y mi alma pertenecen completamente a ti._

_Cada día que has estado lejos he sentido que me falta algo. He sentido que mi corazón se ha partido en miles de pedazos y que mi alma fue arrancada de mi cuerpo. No estaba completo. Era una ostra vacía, un mero eco de la persona que era. La persona que soy contigo. Porque sin ti no puedo vivir. No puedo._

_Sin ti, mi Bella, mi amor, mi vida estaría vacía. Mi vida está vacía. Felizmente daría mi fortuna, mi fama; daría todo lo que considero importante en la vida, todo por ti. Felizmente saltaría de un edificio si eso te hiciera feliz. Haría lo que fuera, daría lo que fuera, por ti._

_Mi amor por ti es como la galaxia, el universo. Infinito e interminable. Se extiende más y más allá de lo que alguien se pueda imaginar. Está lleno de belleza y misterio. Es grandioso que la gente no trate de entenderlo. No pueden. Al menos que encuentren a alguien como tú que los ame tanto como tú me amabas a mí. Un amor como el nuestro no puede ser duplicado o reemplazado. En uno en un millón. Irreemplazable._

_Eres la persona con la que quiero despertar cada mañana. Eres la persona que quiero sostener mientras duermo. Quiero reconfortante cuando llores y quiero reír cuando estés feliz. Quiero escucharte hablar en sueños; quiero escucharte decir mi nombre en tus sueños. Quiero oler tu champú de fresas en tu cabello, la esencia a fressia de tu piel. Quiero estar contigo cada minuto del día. Quiero vivir una eternidad contigo, una vida y más allá espero._

_Siempre te preguntaste qué era lo que amaba de ti Bella. Y eso es. Amo todo de ti. Amo tu sonrisa contagiosa, tus sonrojos. Amo el latido de tu corazón, como parece que se sincroniza con el mío. Amo la calidez que siento cuando te sostengo. Amo la forma en la que mis labios se prenden en fuego cuando te beso. Cuando me tocas, mi corazón duele, mi piel cosquillea. Amo tu amabilidad y amo tu naturaleza confianzuda. Amo como pones a todos antes que a ti. Amo la forma en la que te preocupas por tus amigos y familia, incluso por personas que apenas conoces. Pero más que todo, amo que eres capaz de amarme. Amo como puedes ver a través de mis defectos a lo que está dentro de mí y como me amas de todas formas._

_Sé que he dicho muchas cosas que son imperdonables. Sé que pude haber tratado más de hablar contigo, de recuperarte. Pero no lo hice. Estaba débil y deprimido. Pero espero que en alguna parte de tu cálido corazón puedas encontrar la forma de perdonarme. Espero que aun mantengas al menos una pequeña porción del amor que tenías por mí._

_Isabella. Si decides perdonarme entonces por favor te pido que te encuentres conmigo en la dirección que Alice te dará esta noche a las 7 pm. No habrá cámaras, no admiradores presentes. Solo seremos tú y yo. Te he extrañado terriblemente y lamento sinceramente el dolor que te he causado. Estaré esperando por ti. Te amo Isabella Swan. Siempre._

_Edward _

Las lágrimas estaban cayendo de mis mejillas mientras leía su disculpa. Estaba sollozando. No podía creer esto. Había conseguido toda la revista solo para disculparse conmigo. Pasé las siguientes páginas y eran más fotos, acompañados de pequeñas notas y poemas de amor. Era la cosa más dulce que alguien hubiera hecho por mí.

"¿Vas a ir?" Alice vino corriendo a la habitación, hablando. Saltó a mi lado en la cama. "Por favor dime que vas a ir. Esta es una disculpa muy dulce."

"Voy a ir," decidí. Tenía que hablar con él al menos. Aun lo amaba y esto era la cosa más hermosa que alguien ha hecho por mí. Tenía que verlo. Alice saltó de la cama, rebotando alrededor de la habitación, aplaudiendo y soltando grititos.

"¡Ve a tomar una ducha ya compré tu vestido!" gritó.

"¿Cuándo?" pregunté, completamente sorprendida.

"¡Esta mañana, es perfecto, ahora andando!" demandó. Me sacó de la cama y me metió en el baño. Me metí en la ducha por segunda vez en la mañana. Lavé mi cabello de nuevo, asegurándome de acondicionarlo para que quedara suave y sedoso. Lavé y rasuré todo. Tenía que lucir bien. Salí y me envolví en una toalla. Alice y Rosalie me estaban esperando.

"Muy bien, ve a ponerte algo sencillo solo mientras te preparamos," Alice me ordenó. Me puse un short y una playera.

"Siéntate," Rosalie mandó, apuntando a una silla alta. Me senté. Rosalie comenzó a trabajar con las uñas de mis pies, Alice con las de la mano. Me quedé muy quieta para no arruinarles nada. Me hicieron manicure francés en los dos. Una vez que Alice terminó con las uñas de la mano tomó el secador del baño. Secó mi cabello hasta que quedó impecablemente liso. Y después puso muchos tubos. (Son esos para hacer bucles, rizos, etc.)

"Cierra los ojos Bella," Rosalie me dijo mientras tenía los tubos en el cabello. Lo hice, recargándome sobre la silla. Sentí que Rosalie puso algo con olor a pepino sobre mi rostro. "Es una mascarilla, hará que tu rostro se vea sedoso esta noche," me informó. Asentí.

Después de unas horas, estaba lista. Alice había quitado todos los tubos de mi cabello. Los rizos estaban atrapados con una banana y caían por mi espalda. Mi maquillaje estaba colocado a la perfección, mi piel sedosa. Mi vestido era azul oscuro, sin tirantes que caía hasta mis rodillas. **(*)** Era simple, elegante y hermoso. Me sentí hermosa.

"Estás lista para irte Bella," Alice anunció finalmente. "Te ves sensual."

"El chofer sabe a dónde vas. Nos veremos en la mañana," me guiñó un ojo, empujándome hacia la puerta. Me subí al auto y arrancó. Esperé ansiosamente a llegar hacia Edward. Mi verdadero amor.

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, ahora sí les prometo que actualizaré mañana. Ya solo queda un capítulo, que triste. D: **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la disculpa, si algún día hicieran algo así por mí, les prometo que me muero.**

**¿Qué opinan?**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Esta historia pertenece a Fall Down Again Bella y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

_Canciones del capítulo:_

_Fall For you – Secondhand Serenade_

_Hello Beautiful – Jonas Brothers_

_The Beauty and the Beast – de la película de Disney :D jeje_

**ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS TRAEN ROPA QUE ESTA EN MI PERFIL, EN UN LINK. CADA VEZ QUE VEAN (*), SIGNIFICA QUE HAY UNA FOTOGRAFÍA.**

**Capítulo 12:**

**BPOV**

Me mordí el labio nerviosamente mientras el auto se estacionaba frente al lugar indicado, parecía una clase de restaurant. Me había retrasado veinte minutos. Nos quedamos atrapados en el tráfico. Le pedí a Dios que Edward no se hubiera ido. Me quité los tacones y corrí, tan rápido como mi torpeza me lo permitió para entrar al edificio. Me congelé cuando entré.

La habitación estaba vacía. Solo había una gran escalera en espiral negra en el centro, adornada con pétalos de rosas, rojas y blancas. Volví a ponerme los tacones y subí las escaleras despacio, tratando de no aplastar muchos pétalos. Eran tan hermosos. Terminé de subir, después de unos minutos. Había un rastro de pétalos de rosas que guiaban al elevador. Fui hacia allá. Había un corazón pegado en el botón del último piso, así que lo presioné. El elevador fue muy lento para mi gusto.

Las puertas se abrieron. Lo que vi me sorprendió. Me encontraba en el piso más alto del edificio. Todo Los Ángeles estaba frente a mí. Había luces parpadeando, podía ver la punta de los edificios. Era increíble. El camino estaba decorado por pétalos y velas y guiaba hacia una pequeña habitación de cristal. Entré lentamente, buscando a Edward.

"¿Edward?" susurré suavemente. Estaba sentado en una mesa para dos, había velas rosas en el centro. Había una botella de champan en el centro, dos vasos al lado. Un piano estaba situado en la esquina de la habitación.

"¡Bella!" jadeó. Se giró y sonrió con mi sonrisa especial torcida. Se puso de pie y corrí hacia él, aventándome a sus brazos.

"Esa fue la disculpa más dulce y romántica que alguien hubiera podido hacer por alguien más. T-te a-mo," dije, comenzando a sollozar al final. Edward se rió ligeramente, llevando sus labios a los míos.

"Te amo también Bella," suspiró. "No tienes idea como extrañé decir esas palabras," volvió a poner sus labios sobre los míos, besándome apasionadamente. Había extrañado besar a Edward. Nadie más podría hacerlo como él. Sus besos eran reales, apasionados, con amor, suaves y lujuriosos todo combinado para formar un súper beso. Era fabuloso.

"La cena puede que esté algo fría pero sigue estando buena," dijo, llevándome a la mesa.

"Lo siento, nos quedamos atorados en el tráfico," dije instantáneamente. "Tenía tanto miedo de que te fueras."

"Estaba planeando esperar aquí toda la noche si no venías," me confesó. "Y después iría a romper la puerta del hotel y hacer que me escucharas," bromeó. Me reí. Apartó la silla para mí y me senté. Se sentó frente a mí, sirviendo una copa de champan. Había un plato de mi comida favorita en el mundo, raviolis con setas, frente a mí. Estaban un poco fríos pero me los comí, sin tomarle mucha importancia. Edward rió ligeramente antes de comenzar a comer el suyo.

"¿Puedo tocar algo para ti Bella?" Edward preguntó, apuntando el piano. "He estado trabajando en esto desde hace rato."

"Claro," accedí instantáneamente. Se puso de pie, tomó mi mano en la suya y caminamos hacia el piano. Me sentó a su lado y comenzó a tocar y a cantar, sus dedos danzaban sobre las teclas.

"_Lo mejor de esta __noche es que no estamos discutiendo,_

_¿Podría ser que ya estuvimos así antes?_

_Sé que no crees que esté intentando…_

_Sé que estás apuntando justo en el centro…" _Su voz era hermosa y corría armoniosamente con la música del piano.

"_Pero sostén tu aliento_

_Porque esta noche será la noche en la que caiga por ti _(la canción en inglés dice 'fall for you' que significa enamorarse o algo parecido.)

_De nuevo_

_No me hagas cambiar de opinión_

_O no viviré para ver otro día_

_Juro que es verdad_

_Porque una chica como tú es imposible de encontrar_

_Eres imposible de encontrar." _En este puto se estiró y me besó, sus dedos nunca detuvieron la canción. Se alejó, solo para continuar cantando.

"_Esto no es lo que planeaba_

_Siempre te juré que no me alejaría_

_Siempre creíste que era más fuerte_

_Tal vez te fallé_

_Pero te he amado desde el principio." _Me maravillé por la letra de la canción. Sabía que Edward no lo había escrito, pero parecía que la letra estaba hecha para nosotros. Escrita especialmente para nosotros.

"_Oh, pero sostén tu aliento_

_Porque esta noche será la noche que caiga por ti_

_De nuevo_

_No me hagas cambiar de opinión_

_O no viviré para ver otro día_

_Juro que es verdad_

_Porque una chica como tú es imposible de encontrar_

_Es imposible_

_Así que respira hondo_

_Respira en mí_

_Soy tuyo_

_Y mantén tu palabra_

_Porque hablar es barato_

_Y recuerda esta noche_

_Cuando estés dormida." _Oh sí que lo haría, pensé para mí, dándole a Edward una enorme y llorosa sonrisa. Edward me sonrió de vuelta. Podía sentir las lágrimas en mis ojos mientras Edward continuaba con su serenata.

"_Porque esta noche será la noche que caiga por ti_

_De nuevo_

_No me hagas cambiar de opinión_

_O no viviré para ver otro día_

_Juro que es verdad_

_Porque una chica como tú es imposible de encontrar_

_Esta noche será la noche que caiga por ti_

_De nuevo _

_No me hagas cambiar de opinión_

_O no viviré para ver otro día_

_Juro que es verdad_

_Porque una chica como tú es imposible de encontrar_

_Eres imposible de encontrar."_

"Edward," susurré, mi mentón temblando. "Eso fue tan hermoso."

"La aprendí para ti. La escuché en la radio… y pensé en nuestra situación. Sabía que si algún día lograba que me perdonaras, la tocaría para ti," murmuró. Me llevó a su regazo y me besó profundamente. Gemí en su boca por la felicidad.

"Te amo tanto Edward," murmuré sobre sus labios.

"También te amo. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?" preguntó.

"No hay música," dije.

"Oh bueno," sonrió. Me reí mientras nos poníamos de pie. Instantáneamente comenzó a movernos alrededor.

"_Hola hermosa_

_¿Cómo te va?_

_Escuché que es grandioso en California_

_Te he extrañado_

_Es verdad…" _Edward comenzó a cantar mientras me giraba. Pero mi risa lo detuvo.

"¿Los Jonas Brothers, Edward? ¿En serio?" bromeé. Se rió.

"¿Puedes pensar en algo mejor?" me retó.

"_Fábula ancestral_," canté suavemente. "_Sueño hecho verdad_."

"¿La bella y la bestia, Bella? Y llamas a los Jonas Brothers patético," me reclamó. Reí.

"Esa canción es un clásico," le dije.

"¿Entonces eso te convierte en la bella y a mí en la bestia?" me preguntó.

"Supongo," dije después de un momento.

"Muy bien, ¿te gustaría acompañarme afuera mi bella?" preguntó, levantando una ceja.

"Me encantaría, horrible bestia," dije angelicalmente. Se rió, levantándome en sus brazos al estilo boda. Jadeé por la sorpresa mientras me llevaba afuera. Noté que había una manta sobre en piso. Edward me puso ahí, sentándose a mi lado. Me puso sobre su pecho y miramos las estrellas.

"Me encanta aquí," suspiró. "Es el único lugar en la ciudad donde puedes ver las estrellas en el cielo."

"Es hermoso," acepté. Miré al cielo. Me di cuenta de que Edward estaba temblando ligeramente y estaba a punto de preguntarle si tenía frío cuando una luz pasó sobre mi cabeza y bañó el cielo de colores. Jadeé. Fuegos pirotécnicos.

Rojo, verde, morado, amarillo, azul y naranja volaron en todas direcciones. Estaba impresionada. Era más intrigante que ningún otro show de Forks, incluso en el cuatro de Julio. Los colores se mezclaban con la oscuridad, formando todo tipo de formas. Podía sentir los ojos de Edward en mí pero yo no podía despegarlos del cielo. Era tan hermoso.

Y estaban formando palabras. Me sentí confundida por un momento cuando Edward se alejó ligeramente. Leí las palabras en ese momento. _Cásate conmigo _Jadeé y las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Edward dijo. No me había dado cuenta de que se había arrodillado frente a mí. Me senté temblorosamente, viendo como de desvanecían las palabras del cielo. Me giré para darle a Edward mi total atención después de eso, sin intentar siquiera detener el río de lágrimas. "Bella, te he amado desde el primer día que te vi. Y te amaré por el resto de la eternidad. Mientras el sol brille, mientras el cielo sea azul, mientras el pasto sea verde, siempre te amaré. ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?" abrió la pequeña caja y jadeé. El anillo estaba hecho de puro platino, tres enormes diamantes en el centro. **(*)**

"Sí Edward. Me casaré contigo," contesté sin aliento. ¿Qué más podía decir? Todo había sido perfecto. Edward, la disculpa, esta noche, la proposición. Todo era perfecto y lleno del amor incondicional que Edward tenía por mí. Era increíble. Edward rió feliz y deslizó el anillo por el tercer dedo de mi mano izquierda. Se sentí algo pesado sobre mi dedo. Edward me puso sobre él y presionó sus labios con los míos emocionadamente.

"Estoy encantada de tenerte de vuelta Edward," suspiré. "Al verdadero tú. Al cual amo y con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida."

"¿Qué puedo decir Bella?" dijo, un ligero todo de burla en su voz. "Este soy yo" _(This is me, entiéndase que es el título de la historia.)_

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**La autora dijo que no hizo un epílogo porque iba a ser el capítulo número 13 y ella es muy supersticiosa. ****Qué triste.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, un aplauso para ustedes porque superamos los 200!! :D Yaay!! También les agradezco su paciencia y que no abandonaron la historia sino hasta que se acabó.**

**Gracias!!**

EdwardKaname

FAYRES12

Sweet Doll x

roxcio

noemii

Hadelqui

Sakuriita Cullen

anis weasley

RaMoNa KaJa X

geMaaa91

CuteMoon

-Steph-Midnight-

malu-cullen

DiliCullen

ann arabani

arissita

deniziithaw

XxBluueexX

Joslin Weasley

Emilia Cullen


End file.
